Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Você já imaginou como seria se Draco, Harry, Rony e Zabini fossem quatro amigos inseparáveis? Pois aqui está sua chance de ver como seria. Uma versão simples de Os Marotos na era HP de hoje. Paixões, estudos, brigas e muita... MUITA! cerveja amanteigada.
1. Prólogo

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Prólogo.

Quando nos mudamos de Londres, eu tinha acabado de completar dezesseis anos. Era a época das festas, namoradas e muita bebida. Eu estava a caminho do meu sexto ano em Dumnstrang. Fazia algum tempo que meu pai falava em se mudar. Mas ele e minha mãe eram muito reservados com esses assuntos (achavam que os filhos não precisavam saber de nada e só viver a vida deles - No caso, o filho, porque eu era filho único), só que sempre deixavam escapar uma coisa ou outra. De modo que no dia em que - tecnicamente - eu soube que iríamos nos mudar para Hosmeadge, continuei a jantar como se nada tivesse acontecido realmente.

Se meu pai estranhou ou não o meu comportamento ao receber a notícia, eu nunca soube. Lúcio Malfoy não era exatamente um homem de demonstrar reação a coisa alguma. Era um homem de poucas e duras palavras e nunca tivemos lá muitas afinidades, a não ser fato de que tanto eu, quanto ele, tínhamos grande admiração pelo dinheiro. O que eu poderia fazer? Eu era uma Black Malfoy e não negava o sangue que tinha.

Não foi algo muito duro para mim deixar meus amigos, já que não tinha muitos e o pouco que tinha não fazia a minha cabeça. O difícil pra mim foi deixar Londres, uma cidade enorme e agitada com uma balada em cada esquina para a pacata e pequena Hosmeadge que ao meu ver nada tinha a me oferecer ou acrescentar.

Mal sabia eu que os ano que passaria ali seriam os melhores de minha vida.

Então...

Aqui está o início de uma nova fic.

É meio diferente de tudo que já fiz, porque apesar de ser D/G não é o centro de tudo. Tem mais sobre a vida do Draco na adolescência também.

É meio diferente do livro HP porque eu fiz o Draco com umas amizades diferentes aqui... eueeheuehieueh

Bom, é uma fic meio diferente e espero que vcs gostem!


	2. Vulgo Quatrolho

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo um.

Vulgo Quatrolho.

Hosmeage apesar de bem menor, era mais bonita e aconchegante que Londres, o que me fez muito o gosto. A casa em que nos instalamos era o dobro da antiga - o que agradou muito Narcisa, minha mãe que tinha como objetivo de vida se exibir para as amigas, fazer compras e agradar o marido - e meu quarto era com certeza muito maior.

Mudamos no início do ano letivo, de modo que a minha adaptação a Hogwarts, meu novo colégio, não foi nem um pouco difícil ou traumatizante. Entrei para a Sonserina, que de acordo com Snape - professor de Poções e também o Diretor da casa que foi muito com a minha cara, por sinal - era a Casa dos Campeões. Ou seja, pessoa que fossem Sangue-Puro e Sangue-Frio também, diga-se de passagem. Não que isso não me agradace, na época eu era - e muito - calculista e frio, mas não percebia isso em mim, Era apenas uma coisa que _estava _dentro de mim.

Nas aulas de Poções eram as que eu me dava mais bem do que qualquer outra. Eu já era muito bom mesmo desde quando estava em Dumstrang, mas o fato de que Snape fora um dos melhores amigos do meu pai na época de colégio ajudou muito o fato de minha nota aumentar alguns pontos a mais e eu me tornar muito popular entre a Sonserina. Consegui até entrar para o Time de Quadribol muito mais facilmente.

E pela primeira vez na vida eu fui obrigado a concordar em uma coisa que meu pai dissera: contados eram tudo na vida que um bruxo.

Eu tinha muita sorte mesmo em Poções, diferente de Harry Potter (vulgo Quatrolho) que não tinha a menor aptidão para tal coisa e muito menos a simpatia do professor. Potter era um garoto magro, nem muito alto e nem muito baixo, de olhos castalhos e cabelos revoltos. Não era a imagem da perfeição e tinha sérios problemas em arrumar uma namorada - como mais tarde vim a saber. Ele usava um estranhos óculos fundo de garrafa e tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa, isso era sua marca registrada de O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, o que não era muito do seu agrado. Diferente de mim, fama e poder não eram suas prioridades. Típico grifinório com seus valores e princípios. Muitos vezes cheguei a pensar que esse era o motivo pelo qual Snape não gostava de Potter. Ele tinha tudo e não queria nada do que tinha. Motivo de inveja, talvez... Ou talvez porque Snape fora o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. Ao menos era isso o que diziam as más línguas.

Lembro perfeitamente bem do dia em que conhecia Potter.

O dia estava cinzento e muito irritante. Não era muito de meu agrado vento e muito menos vento gelado. Aquelas masmorras de Poções já eram frias o suficiente até mesmo no verão. Estávamos recém nos acomodando em nossos lugares para a primeira aula de Poções do ano quando Snape entrou na sala já falando:

- Muito bem, Potter. - e olhou-o friamente, ou melhor, mais frio que o seu normal. - Quero que faça uma das poções que andei sua turma estudar durante as férias.

Era uma poção extremamente fácil, nada complexa. Eu já a havia visto em Dumsntrang mas aparentemente meu colega de classe não pensava assim já que pelo o que eu podia ver ele engolia em seco.

Snape balançou a cabeça em desagrado e continou a andar pela classe. E quando eu achei que ele havia desistido...

- Estou esperando, Sr. Potter. - ralhou ele. - Vamos logo com isso!

- Ei! - chamei ele, sussurrando.

Potter olhou para mim.

- Não vai responder?

- Até responderia.. - olhou-me irônico. - Se eu soubesse alguma coisa dessa merda.

- Se quiser, eu te falo como se faz. - disse, indiferente. - Eu sei a poção.

- Beleza.

Copiei rapidamente o modo de preparo e passei para ele. Potter respondeu e realizou a Poção com perfeição. Até tinha jeito para coisa o garoto, o problema era sua memória. Snape oljou-o com desprezo e então disse:

- Creio que não fez mais do que a obrigação, Sr. Potter.

Potter sacudiu os ombros em indiferença e virou-se para mim:

- Sou Harry Potter, do sexto ano da Grifinória. Se precisar de mim, avisa! - sorriu e dali para frente eu soube que nos daríamos bem, por mais incrível que isto pudesse parecer.

Era meio desligado e não se ligava muito nos estudos, mas até que era inteligente. Era magricela e odiava participar de duelos, mas quando participava não era de todo mal. Era um ótimo jogador de Quadribol e até virou capitão. Vivíamos praticando juntos, mas nunca consegui ser tão bom quanto ele.

Potter foi o primeiro amigo que tive em Hogwarts.

HeHeHe. Este apelido eu tirei do livro mesmo. Tadinho do Harry, mas é o que mais tem a ver com ele de todos os personagens do livro... xD

Acho que é isso o que eu tenho a falar deste cap.

beeeijos!


	3. Vulgo Bagulhão

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo dois.

Vulgo Bagulhão.

Rony Weasley (vulgo Bagulhão), o segundo amigo que fiz em Hogwarts, ewra uma cara peculiar e com certeza muito engraçado. Vivia na cola de Potter, já que os dois eram da mesma Casa Tinha milhões de irmãos e uma irmã que eu nunca via, só sabia da existência.

Weasley era um amigo fiel e bom companheiro de xadrez. Nunca vi pessoa para gostar mais daquele joguinho. Mas a característica mais marcante nele era o medo. Nunca vi um cara medroso com ele. Chegava a ser cômico o seu terrível medo por aranhas. Não gostava de brigas, nem de estudos e não conseguia controlar os nervos quano jogava Quadribol. O seu negócio mesmo era mulher. Mas não qualquer uma, seu negócio era mulher feia, daí o apelido.

Weasley era popular entre as rainhas do chá de cadeira. Nos bailes (e Hogwarts tinha muitos durante o ano) era só ele chegar e a alegria reinava entre as feiosas. A coisa mais comum era ver Weasley dançando com a Granger Taturana (vulgo Sangue-Ruim, de acordo com Snape, ela era a melhor das piores, por assim dizer, com a Lila Dinossauro ou a a Parvati Torta (vulgo irmãs Frankstelas).

Eu não entedia aquele gosto dele. Porque escolher as feias com tanta mulher bonita em Hogwarts? O Weasley não era lá aquela coisa... Não era magricela como Potter mas não chega aos pés de um corpo escultura como o de Draco Mafoy (vulgo Cobra, como passei a ficar conhecido depois do primeiro baile de Hogwarts onde peguei 10 meninas numa só noite, por onde passava deixava o meu 'veneno'), mas até que dava pro gasto. Era ruivo e tinha algumas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto que entre as feias ele dizia que era um charme. Se era ou não, eu não sabia. Agora, se as feias achavam, as bonitas também acharia. Afinal, mulher era tudo igual mesmo.

Mas foi então que eu descobri que de burro o Weasley não tinha nada.

Estávamos eu e ele numa tarde com tempo vago. Potter estava na sala do Dumbledore, só para variar, com aquelas aulas particulares e ultra secretas deles. O dia estava ensolarado e saíamos para perto do lado. Nem eu e nem o Weasley éramos loucos de ficar estudando na biblioteca - e nem fora dela, mas isso as garotas não precisavam saber, já que eram loucas por garotos inteligentes. Foi só colocar o pé para fora que passou milhões de garotas horrorosas pelo Weasley. E então a Granger parou para conversar com ele na maior melosidade. Quando ele despachou ela, não me agüentei. Nada dava para agüentar.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Bagulhão! - eu falava - A Granger Taturana?

- Ela até que é jeitosinha, meu. - rebatia ele.

- Você tá é pirado, cara!

Olhei-o como se ele fosse outro planeta.

- Eu tenho uma teoria. - começou ele. - As feias são as melhores, sabe? - olhei-o com as de descaso. - As bonitas são cheias das manhas e fazem o maior cu doce. Já os bagulhos, dá até para dar um pegas legal na maior facilidade.

- Você pode até ter razão, cara, mas eu AINDA prefiro as gostosas.

- Pra quê, hein? - rebateu ele. - Se elas só pegam no pé?

- E as tuas não? - provoquei.

- Pegam. Mas só dá para ter uma gostosa, já feia...dá para ter um monte! - disse o safado, rindo.

Cada louco com a sua mania, foi o que eu pensei. A de Weasley era mulher feia. Já a minha...Bom, eu não era louco e muito menos tinha mania. Ao menos era o que eu achava. Eu pensava que era perfeito.

Mais um cap...! ehuehiuehiueh

Vou ser bem boazinha agora no começo pra ver se vocês já pegam o espírito da história e veêm se gostam ou não. HeHeHe xD

Sim, Bagulhão é o Rony. Tadinho e eu sei... mas eu achei que combinava..enfim... é isso..!

beeeijos!


	4. Vulgo Jamanta

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo três.

Vulgo Jamanta.

Depois que ficar amigo do Potter e do Weasley, foi a vez do Blaise Zabini (vulgo Jamanta). No começo achei que ele fosse invocado e burro. Costumava cabular algumas aulas e fumar escondido encostado em uma árvore perto do lado. As garotas gostavam do seu estilo bad-boy, mas poucas tinham coragem de chegar perto dele e ele próprio era um cara quieto. Sentava sempre nos fundos da sala e não andava com a mesma pessoa nunca, talvez não tivesse achado sua tribo ainda.

Zabini era cheio da grana, quase tanto quanto eu e vivia na moda. Apesar de que ele fazia sua própria moda. Era o típico bom moço cafajeste que aparentemente toda mãe quer para sua filha, mas que se conhecesse realmente iria ficar horrorizada. Zabini era tão pegador quanto eu e se orgulhava disso. Mas o seu negócio era com as moças de Hosmadge, que não conheciam sua fama de Hogwarts. No colégio era mais difícil para ele conseguir alguém que não tivesse medo de levar uma porrada dele.

O caso é que a fama se formou sozinha e ele nem quis desmenti-la. Deixou por assim mesmo, já que a força necessária ele tinha. Mas quem conhecia o Zabini sabia que ele conseguia ser até romântico e de acordo com a sua atual namorada, um doce. Há loucos para tudo, certo?

Lembro até hoje como foi que nossos destinos se cruzaram e chego até a sentir alívio. Eu estava no meio do corredor conversando com uma grifinória no bem bom. Estava quase para dar uns pega nela ali mesmo, porque aquela garota realmente era gostosinha. Mas não é que a endiabrada tinha namorado e não me contou? Pronto, né. O barraco se fechou ali mesmo e não tinha escapatória. Zabini que estava por ali assistia a cena toda e ele sabia que eu era aluno novo, por isso achou uma injustiça o que estava acontecendo. Até porquê o namorado da tal endiabrada tinha amigos grandes e fortes. Injustiça era injustiça e Zabini não achava certo. Lembro que até depois desse incidente disse a Zabini que ele daria um ótimo advogado (um corporal talvez, se é que isso existe).

Não deu outra. Os caras vieram para cima de mim e Zabini veio junto, só que para cima deles. De tão grande e forte que ele era conseguiu acabar com dois de uma vez e o terceiro eu acabei fácil fácil também. Em menos de cinco minutos saímos correndo feito loucos dali para não sermos pegos.

- Sou Draco Malfoy. - disse, estendendo a mão.

- Eu sei. - disse ele, apertando minha mão. - Eu sou Blaise Zabini.

- Eu sei. - rebati, e então disse algo que não era do feitio Malfoy, porém era necesário. - Valeu, cara.

- Nada. - respondeu, com simplicidade. - Eu só não gosto de injustiça.

Dali para frente ficamos muito amigos.

Zabini era tremendamente forte e vez o outro quebrava a cara de um da Grifinória ou da Lufa-Lufa (os da Corvinal tinham bom senso e os da Sonserina não era de se misturar muito com ele, achavam-no estranho).

Por essa e outras, Zabini vivia na sala de Dumbledore, o diretor. Mas a realidade era completamente outra. Zabine era até um cara bem sossegado e na paz, era até inteligente. Um cara leal (mesmo sendo da Sonserina) e bom de duelo, mas o que ele era melhor era com os punhos mesmo. Mas o engraçado era que ele não gostava de brigas, só virava Jamanta quando provocado. Aí sim metia a mão e fazia a pessoa parar até uma semana na Enfermaria.

Isso raramente acontecia, já que era difícil conhecer alguém com culhão suficiente para enfrentar Zabini ou então alguém com vocação para suicida...

Tá aí o terceiro e último amigo de Draco Malfoy, o Cobra.

O apelido do Draco foi eu quem inventei porque no livro não tinha e foi o único que me veio a cabeça, já que é o símbolo da Sonserina... hehehe...

é isso...!

beeeijos!


	5. O início de tudo

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo quatro.

O início de tudo.

Quando nós quatros ficamos amigos de verdade - o Quatrolho, o Bagulhão, o Jamanta e eu, o Cobra - fizemos da Sala Precisa o nosso ponto de encontro. Como éramos de casas diferentes e Hogwarts tinha pencas de alunos para todos os lados, aquele era o único local onde nos sentíamos Pa vontade para fazer de tudo. Passamos a nos reunir sempre lá. Para fazer as lições - coisa rara, mas que acontecia, para papear ou para tomar umas cerveha amanteigadas escondidos, para aliviar a tensão.

Nossas reuniões aconteciam a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, e com o Mapa do Maroto (herança preciosa dos tempos dos Marotos) ficava tudo ainda mais fácil do que já era com as nossas mentes engenhosas e trapaceiras.

maas bom mesmmo era nos sábados. Sábado era dia de baile em Hogwarts. Bebíamos algumas cervejas na Sala Precisa, ajeitávamos os últimos detalhes a roupa e saíamos para a farra. Prontos para cair matando.

Não havia um sábado em que não fôssemos ao baile. Ansiávamos por aquele momento a semana inteira, planejando tudo o que iríamos fazer.

O plano era simples: dançar e beijar quantas gurias conseguíssemos.

Olhando para trás agora eu sinto saudades desse tempo. E é por causa disso tudo que estou aqui hoje.

Vou contar sobre o tempo do amor e das cervejas.

Abençoadas cervejas amanteigas que se não resolviam, ao menos nos faziam esquecer dos 'térriveis' dilemas da nossa adolescência.

Simmm! Um super ultra mega hiper micro cap!

Mas é que eu queria que ficasse separada essa partezinha...então tá aí...

O que vocês estão achando?

Eu ainda não tenho certeza..

Continuo? Estão gostando?

review-me nem que seja para dizer que não..! heuheuiehiueh

Bom, se estão... aproveitem bem o que está escrito aí porque agora só daqui há uma semana ou um pouco mais que sai o próximo cap, poque esse não criei ainda...

O nome será: Primeiro baile, primeira briga.

beeeijos!


	6. Primero baile, primeira briga

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo cinco.

Primeiro baile, primeira briga.

Um dos dias o qual me lembro perfeitamente foi o dia do daquele baile. Falando assim parece até meio gay, mas eu recordo aquele baile porque foi um especialmente onde os estudantes de Dumsntrang vieram para visitar e claro, participar do baile. Mas muito além disso, aquele baile foi um marco em nossas vidas. Aquele baile foi o início de todos os rolos, todas as paixões e a firmação de nossa grande amizade. Poderia não ser o primeiro, mas foi o primeiro baile no qual eu senti o quanto a minha amizade com aqueles outros três garotos era forte.

O dia estava muito bonito, por sinal. Acordei com o sol batendo contra meu rosto. Eu havia esquecido de fechar a cortina em volta de minha cama na noite anterior. Amaldiçoei a mim mesmo. Maldito seja, pensei. Resolvi levantar, mesmo sendo cedo e levei Zabini junto comigo, por mais que esse reclamasse feito um condenada a Azkaban.

Fomos até o Salão Principal tomar o café da manhã. Potter e Weasley já estavam na mesa da Grifinória. Fizemos um aceno de cabeça e fomos para a mesa da Sonserina.

Por mais que fôssemos amigos havia certas 'ordens' que deveriam ser cumpridas. E sonseirnos e grifinórios fazerem as refeições na mesma mesa era algo que os outros estudantes não iriam aturar. Não os estudantes de sangue puro da Sonserina. Era assim que funcionava e nem eu, nem Zabini, nem Potter, nem Weasley seguiríamos contra essa regra, por mais que fôssemos contra regra alguma.

Não demorou nem uma hora e nós quatro saímos apressados para o jardim, perto do lago. Todos os quatro ansiosos para à noite. Afinal, era sábado. E sábado era dia de Baile. Mas não era um baile qualquer, os garotos da Dumsntrang viriam fazer uma breve visita e isto não estava agradando nada nada a torcida masculina de Hogwarts. Já era difícil pegar uma garota sem visitantes intrusos. Seria mais difícil ainda com aquela concorrência assustadora. Mas eu, o Cobra, não tinha nada do que me preocupar. Eu era demais. Ao menos era isso o que achava.

- Eu não tenho nada do que me preocupar também, Cobra. - murmurou Weasley deitando na grama com os braços atrás da cabeça. - Tenho milhões de garotas que não me trocariam por nada. - acrescentou, sonhador.

- Eu preferia estar sozinho a ter esse um milhão, Bagulhão. - gracejou Zabini. - O meu negócio é mulher gostosa.

- O problema que o negócio das gostosas não é você, Jamanta. - rebateu ele, provocador.

- Ah..cala boca! - murmurou ele, amuado.

Zabini não era a beleza em pessoa. Era grande demais e assustador demais para conseguir chegar nas garotas com sucesso. Para pior mais as coisas, Zabini era um pouco tímido e até chegar em uma garota e convencê-la de suas boas (duvidoso) intenções, demorava uma noite inteira.

Rimos da cara de Zabini. Amigavelmente, claro. Não éramos louco de irritá-lo, apesar de que ele nunca fariam mal a nenhum de nós três.

'Mas é melhor não arriscar', era o que Potter dizia, nos seus poucos momentos felizes em que conseguia fazer uma piada decente. Potter não era exatamente um comediante ou um garoto que possuía um carisma completamente desenvolvido como o meu. Mas com o seu desempenho em Quadribol, quem precisava de carisma?

- Olha lá, Quatrolho... - comentei, olhando em direção a uma ruivinha bonitinha que vinha em nossa direção. - Aquela lá tem bem tua carinha mesmo.

- Não brinca com isso, Cobra. - murmurou ele. - Aquela lá é a irmã mais nova do Bagulhão.

Eu sabia que o Weasley tinha uma irmã e mais, eu sabia que o Weasley tinha um cuidado imenso com ela. Só não sabia que a garota não era nenhum pouco estilo a la Granger Taturana. A garota era muito mais que jeitosinha. Ela era bonita e isso eu não podia negar. Um olhinhos pequenos e amendodos, sardas por todo o rosto com o irmão e cabelos longos e ruivos, caindo como uma cascata encaracolada pelas costas. Pelo que eu sabia, ela vivia estudando ou saindo com as amigas. Fazia alguns meses que eu era amigo do Bagulhão e nunca tinha visto a garota. Lembro que uma vez cheguei até a pensar que o Weasley estava é tirando com a minha cara. Porque ter tanto irmão quanto ele, a mãe dele só podia ser uma coelha. Mas isso eu nunca disse.

- E porque é que eu nunca vi ela? - perguntei, curioso, mas sem demonstrar meu repentino interesse.

- Porque ela não é muito de ir à festas...- respondeu Potter, sorrindo para ela que se aproximava.

- E nem vai..! - acrescentou Weasley, super protetor.

- Não vou o que, Ron? - perguntou a garota que se aproximava.

- Como é que você sabia que ele tava falando de você, Gina? - perguntou poder, irônico. O que era raro nele.

- Eu sou uma bruxa, certo? - piscou ela, cúmplice.

Se eu não conhecesse o Potter, diria que ele era namorado dela. Mas devia ser porque ele e Weasley eram amigos há muito tempo e conseqüentemente, a garota - que por acaso se chamava Gina - devia ser amiga dele também.

Zabini e Potter riram. Eu apenas observei a cena. Weasley bufou.

- O que você quer, Gin? - perguntou ele, com ar de entendiado.

- Eu quero saber quem te deu o direito de dizer para Simas que eu não iria ao baile com ele? - perguntou ela, mudando totalmente o tom ameno para um muito, mais muito furioso.

Weasley ficou quieto. E vermelho, MUITO vermelho. Mais do que era possível um ruivo ficar.

- Responda agora mesmo, Ronald Weasley. - bufou ela, irada.

Ele continuou quieto. Eu, Potter e Zabini nos entreolhamos. Nenhum corajoso o suficiente para abrir boca. Aquela garota de aparência frágil e tímida com certeza era esquentadinha e fazia juz aos cabelos de fogo que tinha. Era o fogo (ou ira?) Weasley. Pena que o Weasley não tinha puxado essa veia da família. Medroso que só ele..!

- Pois eu digo quem deu o direito. - falou ele, de repente. - Eu me dei o direito.

Gina olhou-o com ar de descrença esperando uma explicação melhor.

- Você só tem quinze anos e não pode ficar se dando ao luxo de sair com qualquer um.

Dessa vez eu, Potter e Zabini fomos obrigados a rir e olhar para Weasley como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta.

- Qual é, Bagulhão! - falei eu, olhando para a ruivinha de relance que me olhava de volta muito curiosa. Ela também ainda não me conhecia. - A garota já tem quinze anos e pode muito bem cuidar da vida dela, não acha não?

- Não, não acho.

- Pois eu to vendo que o problema é todo seu, Bagulhão. - comentei.

- É, meu... - reforçou Potter. - Porque ela tá com cara de quem vai queira você sim...

- Ou queira você não. - completou Zabini.

Weasley nos olhou como se fôssemos traidores. Um olhar que tinha a tentativa de ser mortal, mas não surtiu tal efeito.

- Rony! - berrou alguém da outra margem do lago. - Rony!

Os cinco olharam para a outra direção. Era Granger Taturana.

- Vocês não prestam. - bufou ele, antes de acrescentar olhando para a morena do outro lado do lago. - To indo ai, Mione!

Reprimimos o riso. Só ele mesmo para ir atrás daquela feiura ambulante.

- Sorte a de vocês que eu tenho que me garantir para hoje à noite. - falou ele, em um tom ameaçador.

- Ué, não era você que dizia que tinha um milhão de garotas, não? - provocou Zabini.

- Eu tenho, mas hoje eu quero essa.

Entreolhamos-nos os três novamente como se Weasley fosse louco. Ele realmente era um ser de outro planeta. Mas deixamos passar.

- Bom, eu vou indo. - falou Zabini, levantando-se da grama. - Tenho que terminar uma lição de Poções.

Potter revirou os olhos. Eu ri.

- O grande carma do Quatrolho.

- Ah.. cala a boca! - disse e virando-se para Zabini, acrescentou: - Você tinha que me lembrar dessa merda, Jamanta?

Zabini olhou-o confuso e continuou o seu caminho, seguido por ele. Então eu me vi sozinho com aquela ruivinha desconhecida. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Se fosse qualquer outra eu daria em cima descaradamente, mas aquela era a irmã do meu amigo e isso seria desleal. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se adiantou:

- Obrigada por hoje. - disse ela, sorrindo. - Merlin sabe o que aquele meu irmão cabeça dura é capaz de fazer...

- Da nada. - respondi, balançando os ombros. - Mas o que é que tem de tão ruim esse tal Simas?

- Nada. - respondeu ela, rapidamente. - Ele apenas tem uma queda por mim. - piscou ela, marota.

- Ah.. agora o mundo ficou mais claro! - rebati, gracejando.

Ambos rimos. Ela olhou-me alguns instantes e então disse:

- A gente se vê por aí...

- Draco. - disse, olhando-a nos olhos e estendendo-lhe a mão. - Draco Malfoy.

- Virgínia Weasley. Mas pode me chamar de Gina.

- Até mais, Gina.

E então ela foi ao encontro das amigas. Levantei-me do tronco de árvore onde estava sentado e segui meu caminho. Tinha a tarde inteira livre e um milhão de planos para bolar. Aquela noite prometia e minha fama de pegador tinha de continuar, com ou sem visitantes masculinos indesejados.

A noite chegou demoradamente. Já não agüentávamos mais a espera. Eu e Zabini ficamos batendo papo no dormitório até a hora de se arrumar. Lembro que usei um terno preto com uma gravata prata e Zabini igualmente um preto, porém com uma gravata verde. Nos encontramos com Weasley e Potter na Sala Precisa, como o combinado. Os dois levariam por baixo da capa de invisibilidade do Potter as cervejas amanteigadas que Fred e Jorge, irmãos do Weasley, contrabandeavam especialmente para a gente.

Nos sentamos no chão e ficamos jogando conversa fora. Eu adora aquelas noites. Conversávamos sobre garotas, escola, nossas famílias, nossos problemas... Pela primeira vez na vida eu realmente me sentia parte de alguma coisa e aquilo era realmente importante para mim.

- Teus irmãos são demais, Bagulhão. - falou Zabini, já meio zonzo. Também, este era o efeito após a quinta cerveja que se tomava.

- É... são mesmo. Mas é melhor você parar, Jamanta. Porque quem tá demais aqui é você, já. - falou Bagulhão, preocupado que a noite do nosso amigo terminasse mais cedo.

- Você é um quadrado, Bagulhão. - falou ele, enrolando um pouco a língua.

- E você é mesmo uma Jamanta.

- Eia... - falou Potter, já prevendo o que iria acontecer entre aqueles dois. Até eu já via as faíscas saindo. - Vamos pro baile?

- Vamos. - respondi prontamente, já me levantando. - Está na hora.

Saímos da Sala Precisa e seguimos até o Salão Principal. O baile já havia começado e alguns casais se arriscavam no meio da pista. Olhamos em volta em busca de garotas interessantes, mas as mais requisitadas já estavam nas mãos dos tão indesejados visitantes.

Rondamos um pouco a área antes de sentar em uma mesa qualquer. Um garçom apareceu e antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer alguma coisa Zabini já foi pedindo cinco cervejas. Duas para ele, e uma para cada um de nós. Rimos muito e começamos a vasculhar a zona novamente.

- Oi, Ron. - murmurou uma garota com uma voz terrivelmente melosa. Era a Granger Taturana.

Escondi uma careta de nojo e continuei a conversar com Potter, como se não tivesse notado a presença dela ali. Este também tentava esconder o riso. Weasley era mesmo louco.

- Oi, boneca. - murmurou ele, acariciando a mão dela que estava descansando no encosto da cadeira na qual ele estava sentando.

Ambos olharam-se por alguns instantes, sem nada para falar. Eu e os outros dois sabíamos que Weasley estava é pensando em uma maneira de cantar aquela garota. O que não entendíamos era o porquê do esforço, ela já estava ganha mesmo.

- Garota, sabia que você é mais linda do baile hoje? - perguntou ele, em no que deveria ser o seu tom galanteador.

Agora nós realmente tentávamos controlar nossos risos. Como é que aquela tonta podia cair naquela conversa? Era pura e plena fachada. Tinha louco para tudo mesmo. Eu já mencionei o quanto o Weasley era louco? Pois é, ele era.

Granger Taturana apenas riu tímida e depois de alguns segundos, como que tomando coragem, disparou:

- Quando é que você vai me tirar para dançar?

- Era o que eu estava para fazer e me perguntava se você me daria a honra de dançar com uma garota tão bonita como você. - murmurou, sedutor. Ele era mesmo uma figura. Quase tanto quanto eu.

- Mentiroso.

- Juro que não. Quem me dera que minha paixão fosse falsa, aí eu estaria livre de pensar em você dia e noite. A toda hora, a todo instante... - nesse momento foi o auge. E o que me espantou foi ver que a garota ficara vermelha como um pimentão. - Vamos dançar? - perguntou ele, beijando-lhe o rosto sem dar tempo de ela assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Cla-claro. - gaguejou ela, ainda em êxtase.

Assim que eles se afastaram de nossa mesa, Jamanta riu em alto e bom som:

- Como é que aquele safado consegue? - perguntou, ainda olhando para o Weasley e Granger que dançavam coladinhos no meio da pista.

- É só dizer as cantadas certas na hora certa... No final do baile é uma boa pegada na certa, senão antes, em algum canto escuro. - disse eu, sem pudor algum.

- Você não presta mesmo, hein, Cobra? - comentou Potter, dando-me um tapa fraco nas costas. - Quisera eu ter esse dom... - murmurou, melodramático.

- Não tem porque não quer. - rebati.

- Ele é um molenga, Cobra. - Jamanta realmente tinha o poder de ser sincero demais e extremamente inconveniente.

- Não enche, Jamanta. - murmurou Potter, levemente irritado. Era realmente difícil vê-lo irritado, ele era a pessoa mais calma na face da terra. - Bom, vou dar umas voltas por aí.

- Beleza. - murmuramos eu e Jamanta em uníssono.

Não demorou muito e eu avistei meu alvo andando para o bar. Uma garota nem muito alta nem muito baixa, cabelos curtos, um pouco abaixo da altura dos ombros, de lá não dava para olhar, mas depois fui descobrir que seus olhos eram quase negros, com um tom esverdeado por fora. Os lábios extremamente vermelhos se curvavam em um sorriso cínico e ela realmente tinha um jeito de ser o tipo de garota que sabia o que queria. E o que ela iria querer brevemente eu sabia o que era: eu, Draco Malfoy.

- Com licença, Jamanta. - falei, já me levantando, pronto para dar o bote. - Mas está na hora de eu entrar em ação.

Senti pena do Zabini. Ele sempre ficava na mesa, tentando em vão, arrumar coragem para chegar em alguma garota. Senti pena, mas não o bastante para ficar lhe fazendo companhia. Aquela morena era gostosa e eu precisava dar uns pega nela.

Cheguei de mansinho e me postei ao lado dela, no bar, que tentava em vão chamar o garçom - aparentemente muito ocupado para notar uma belezinha daquela na sua frente.

- Oi. - disse eu, bem perto do seu ouvido. Pude ver que ela havia se arrepiado, o que me agradou muito. - Pelo que eu estou percebendo, você precisa de um ajuda, certo? - perguntei, o mais sedutor possível, mostrando meus dentes brancos em um sorriso.

- Acho que você está certo. - sorriu ela, mexendo nos cabelos com as mãos. - Poderia me ajudar? - perguntou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

- Só se eu puder saber seu nome e a que Casa você pertence.

- Pansy Parkison, sexto ano da Sonserina. - respondeu, sorrindo sedutoramente. - E você?

- Draco Malfoy, sexto ano da Sonserina. - respondi, aproximando-me ainda mais.

- Aluno novo? - perguntou, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- Exatamente, gatinha. - respondi, colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos para trás da orelha. - Exatamente.

Logo o garçom se aproximou e eu pedi duas cervejas amanteigadas. Bebemos um pouco e conversamos sobre ameninades que hoje já não me vêm a cabeça. Após mais alguns copos e já estávamos um pouco altos.

- Vamos dançar. - disse eu, autoritário, arrastando-a para o meio da pista.

Apertei-a entre meus braços. Tocava uma balada leve e de ritmo que poderia ser considerado sensual. _N/A: Escrevi essa cena escutando Luxurious da Gwen Stefani, se quiserem entrar no ritmo, baixem...hehehe! _Joguei para um lado e para o outro. A garota parecia uma boneca de pano em meus braços. Percorri suas costas nuas com minhas mãos e então firmei-as em sua nuca, trazendo sua cabeça para perto da minha.

- Me beija. - pediu ela, provocante. - Me beija agora.

Sorri, malicioso. Nem foi preciso me esforçar muito. Era assim que gostava. Fácil, rápido, prático. Olhei-a por alguns instantes, como que para causar uma espectativa e capturei-lhe os lábios rapidamente. Um beijo nada delicado e nem um pouco calmo. Um beijo sedutor e completamente experiente. Dava para perceber que aquela garota já havia beijado muito em seus dezesseis anos de vida.

Senti suas mãos em minhas costas, descendo...descendo... E foi então que eu percebi uma certa movimentação no outro lado do salão e vi Potter e Zabini conversando - se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de conversa - com alguns garotos da Lufa - lufa. Resolvi ir até lá para conferir.

- Gatinha, acho que meus amigos estão precisando de minha ajuda... - murmurei perto de seu ouvido, arrepiando-a ainda mais.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou ela com uma voz manhosa, fazendo muxoxo.

- Absoluta. - respondi, dando-lhe um beijo rápido e me encaminhando para o meio da multidão.

Cheguei e percebi que se tratava de um tal de Cedrico Diggory da Lufa-Lufa. Algo estava acontecendo entre ele e Potter e alguma coisa me dizia que não era nada, nada boa a coisa.

- O que tá acontecendo? - perguntei, tirando um aluno da Corvinal para conversar.

- Parece que o Potter mexeu com a garota do Diggory.

Ferrou. Foi tudo o que eu pensei. Diggory tinha mania de ser ciumento com suas namoradas. Mas o que eu não sabia era que ele estava namorando naquele momento. Resolvi saber quem era a felizarda.

- Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa. - respondeu o mesmo aluno da Corvinal.

- Valeu, cara. - disse, antes de me aproximar para onde estava acontecendo a confusão.

- Você não tinha o direito, Potter! - esbravejou o moreno metido a besta que o Diggory era. - Ela é minha, sacou? MINHA!

- Cedrico... - murmurou a Chang, nervosa. - Calma, amor...não foi nada demais...

- Como não? - perguntou ele, completamente fora de si. - Ele tava se jogando para cima de você!

- Eu ... - Potter não conseguia dizer nada com nada, estava paralisado. E eu sabia que não era de medo de Diggory, e sim de admiração pela japonesinha que estava acompanhando-o.

- Eu acho que Potter não teria feito nada - e acredito que realmente ele não fez - se a sua namorada não tivesse dado bola, Diggory. - falei, de repente, já me metendo no rolo. Sabia que o que quer que acontecesse, nada faria com que eu me arrependesse.

- Olha como fala da minha namorada, Malfoy! - esbravejou ele, tentando parecer o macho para a Cho Vassourada. Era só ver um cara com a última vassoura lançada que já corria para o abraço. Incrível aquela menina.

- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, Chang?

- Eu estava apenas conversando amigavelmente com ele, Malfoy. - respondeu ela, quase cuspindo as palavras para cima de mim. Ô menininha que se achava, aquela...

- Bem como eu pensava. O meu amigo Potter aqui e a sua namorada, Chang, estavam conversando civilizadamente e tenho certeza que tudo não passou de um certo mal entendido, certo? - disse eu, olhando friamente dentro dos olhos daquele moreno azedo.

- Eu acho que não. - e dizendo isso preparou os punhos para me acertar um soco bem no meio do rosto.

Peguei seu punho e o torci, virando-o de costas.

- Eu pensei que desse para conversar civilizadamente com você, Diggory, mas acho que me enganei. - e dizendo isso empurrei-o para longe. - Agora se me dá licença...

E antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa senti uma pontada no meio das costas. Aquele cara gostava de jogar sujo! Mal me virei e vi Zabini caindo furiosamente em cima dele. Bastou esse 'sutil' movimento para a pancadaria começar. Ela Diggory com Zabini. Potter se desviando dos socos - podia não ser forte, mas tinha reflexo -, Weasley aparecendo com Granger Taturana pendurada em seu pescoço, Pansy assistindo a cena de longe, Gina com uma cara horrorizada sendo enlaçada com possessividade pela cintura por Simas. Eu batendo em sei lá que pessoas que apareciam na minha frente.

- Simas, o que você tá fazendo com a minha irmã? - ouvi Weasley gritar em algum lugar distante, eu estava é mais preocupado em salvar o meu lindo rostinho naquele momento.

Não pude ouvir uma resposta de Simas. Tudo o que ouvi foi um baque surdo no chão, o grito estridente de Granger e a fúria tão conhecida de um Weasley - que relembrando, Weasley não havia puxado. Suspirei, cansado. Aquela noite iria ser longa.

Logo apareceram todos os professores tentando separar aqueles animais - eu entre eles - que não se largavam mais. Eram rosto ensagüentados, roupas rasgadas, rostos enfurecidos. Puxei Potter - que ainda estava paralizado por causa de Cho Vassourada -, Weasley - que estava com o nariz sangrando sem parar e Zabini - que estava (quase) sem nenhum arranhão e corremos para a sala precisa antes que qualquer professor pudesse nos identificar.

Chegamos a sala precisa e tomamos umas boas cervejas amanteigadas que haviam sobrado.

- Vocês viram o murro que eu acertei na cara do Diggory? - perguntou Zabini, rindo com gosto. Ele dificilmente se gabava de seus feitos a base da força, mas Diggory era realmente algo merecedor de glória. Aquele cara era um pé no saco.

Rimos também.

- Eu sei lá quem eu acertei, meu. - murmurei, deitando-me no chão, morto de cansado. - Só sei que eu dei e levei uns bons murros na cara.

- Malfoy admitindo que levou murros na cara? - perguntou Potter, que felizmente já havia saído do transe causado pela Cho Vassourada.

- Ao menos eu levei com classe e não fiquei paralizado por causa de uma japonesinha qualquer. - alfinetei, sorrindo malicioso.

Zabini olhou-o marotamente e Weasley fez uma cara confusa. Ele sempre se perdia no fio da meada, impressionante..! Rimos dos dois palermas.

- Grifinória é fogo, hein, Cobra? - comentou Zabini, rindo da cara dos dois. Weasley confuso e Potter completamente vermelho.

- Eu não sei o que é pior, Jamanta. Weasley totalmente perdido ou o Potter com uma cara de abobalhado olhando pra Chang completamente apaixonado.

Finalmente Weasley entendeu e já foi disparando:

- O Quatrolho apaixonado, é? - perguntou, provocador. - Só quero ver no que isso vai dar...

- Calem a boca os três e me deixem em paz! - xingou Potter, levantando-se até a janela. - Temos um problema sério para resolver.

- Temos? - perguntei, erguendo uma sombrancelha desconfiado.

Genteee! Obrigada meeeeesmo pelas reviews! Eu não imaginei que ia ter tantas assimm.. Eu achei que a fic não tinha ficado boa. xD

Pelo menos eu sei que algumas iluminadas almas gostarem! hehehe ehuehiehueh

Obrigadissimooo mesmo! xP

miaka: caaaalma, mulher! a gina apareceu, satisfeita? tem q ter paciência, oras. xD

obrigada pelos reviews, hein?

L.Mafoy: eu sou má, mesmo. Mas eu fiz 5 caps pra vcs de uma vez só. Já tá de bom tamanho néan? ehuehiueh

Agora os caps vão demorar um pouquinho, assim... Tem q ter um pouco de paciência..! xD obrigada pelo reviews, moça..! xD mas, q tal o cap? gostou? xD

Fioccos: aaah...nem tá tão assim nãooo..! só tu mesmo, paulinha xP Mas pode deixar que assim que tiver tempo passo lá no teeeu, ok? to estudando feito uma condenada e o tempo livre uso pra escrever meeeesmo, senão as leitoras me matam! heuheiheiuii xP

Daniela Alex: Ahhh.. que bom q vc gostou..! continua lendo, hein? xD

Musa. K. Malfoy: aaaah.. que bom que vc achou a fic legal! xD fico muuito feliz! continueee acompanhando! xD q achou do cap?

A.C Lennox: Vc leu o livro? Eu amei! Eu adoro todos os livros dele. Sim, eu quero fazer caps grandes mas às vezes não tenho tanta idéia assim não.. To com várias fics em andamento, fora as histórias q escrevo no meu blog...Aí é um milhão de idéias na cabeça, mas fui obrigada a escrever essa pq a idéia veio na cabeça.. hehehe..! Continua lendo, ok? xD

Ana Kell: que boom q vc tá gostando, Ana! xD Q boom mesmo! mas vc errou, né? ehueheiuheui pelo menos vc tentou advinhar, gostei disso..! beeeijos! xD

Lullaby Night: ehueiuehiueheuiheiuh noooossa, q desesperooo, moça! hueheiheuieh Mas são desesperos assim q me incentivam a tentar escrever o mais rápido possível e o melhor possível tbm. Obrigadissima pelo review, guuuria! xD

-Bem-te-vi: Que bom q vc gostou. Eu tive essa idéia e simplesmente tive q colocar ela aqui. Continua lendo, hein? beeeijos..! xD

Tamih Weasley Malfoy: q bom q vc gostou, moça..! É q foram os primeiros caps, só de introdução mesmo, de apresentação... E esse, q achou do tamanho? Não sei se consigo fazer maior q isso... ehuehuieheiuhe beeeijos! adoorei aquela sua fic q eu to lendo! xD continua logo, hein? ;P  
Lais: que bom q vc achou q tá ótima! e vou demorar o menos q eu puder, prometo mesmo! xD

estrelinha W.M: caaalma apressadinha.. ehuieuhieuheiu tá satisfeeeita? digo o mesmo q disse pra lais, posto o mais rápido q puder, sim? continuuue lendo! obrigadinha pela review! xD

Bom, meninaaaas... eu fico muito agradecida meeesmo! E viu q não foi nada do que nenhuma esperava, néan? O Draco não brigou nem com o Harry, nem com o Rony. Foram os quatro que brigaram com outros mesmo..! ehuehiehiueh

Eu sei que as escolas de fora não vem para Bailes, mas eu estou fazendo as coisas diferentes meeesmo..!

E bom, a Gina apareceu...mas não APARECEU, né? hehehehe Aguardem, aguardem...hehehe...!

Eu sou má mesmo, mas espero q vcs tenham gostado e q tenha valido à pena esperar.

Bom, o cap ficou beeeem grande. Porque eu me empolguei meeesmo..! ehuehiehieuh

Mas por favor, não fiquem chateada se nem todos os caps forem assim, depende do meu tempo, da minha inspiração e do tema que será abordado no cap, ok?

Bom, este é o aviso. hehehe

Para finalizar aqui pq não sei se todo mundo tem saco de ler isso... Eu só queria agradecer meeesmo o número de reviews, isso significa MUITO MESMO para mim, girls. E espero que vcs gostem e continuem lendo. Queria agradecer tbm quem adicionei alguma de minha fic nos favorites, me sinto lisonjeada. Estou tentando ler todas as fics de qm comentou aqui, mas n estou com muuuito tempo, então vai demorar um pokinho, mas já comentei em algumas, sim. xD

Queria fazer um pedido novamente... eu sei q isso é chato, mas..

Eu estou com um fic com um mísero comentário... e queria saber se ela ficou ruim ou é só falta de sorte mesmo.

Eu só postei a primeira parte (a fic tem duas), pleeease, vejam o q acham da fic, sim?

http/ xD

se tooodas forem bem queridas e lerem (e comentarem) nessa outra quem sabe eu não sou bem boazinha também e faço outro cap bem graande (quem nem esse) e posto bem rápido? ehuieuhueih

chantagem emocional né? eu sou má! ;x

beeeijos..!


	7. Pansy Chicletinha

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo seis.

Pansy Chicletinha.

A semana passou rápido e quando vi já era sexta-feira, para minha alegria e a da maioria dos outros estudantes também. E eu que pensava que Hogwarts estava tão mais atrás que Dumsntrang, me enganei redondamente. Não era só tão boa quanto, como também passara mais pergaminhos e feitiços para treinar 'em casa', ou seja, nos dormitórios. Estava tão ocupado que já não tinha nem mais tempo para respirar. Acabamos não resolvendo problema de Potter, muito menos descobrindo qual era, porque o mesmo desmaiou bêbado logo depois.

Eu só conseguia rir do que havia pensando daquele baile. No fim de tudo os visitantes do outro colégio não haviam aprontado nada, e sim os do nosso colégio mesmo. Eu, Potter, Zabini e Weasley havíamos conseguido escapar de raspão, e graças a mim, diga-se de passagem.

Saí da última aula, que por acaso era de Transfiguração - que odiava profundamente - aliviado. Teria a tarde inteira livre e eu não precisava estudar nada. Já havia feito tudo o que tinha para fazer e não querendo me gabar, eu pegava as matérias só de prestar atenção na aula. O que de fato era muito cômodo.

- Cobra..! - chamou alguém, que vinha correndo no fim do corredor. - Cobra..!

Era Zabini. Virei-me para olhá-lo.

- Que foi, Jamanta? - perguntei, com um ar tedioso. - Que foi dessa vez?

Já era a quarta vez que Zabini me procurava. Não era culpa dele e sim de Pansy, que havia descoberto que Zabini era um de meus melhores amigos (o único com quem ela se limitava a conversar, já que os outros dois eram grifinórios). Pansy não parava de bombardeá-lo com perguntas sobre a minha vida pessoal, com quem eu andava e deixava de andar. Se por um lado ela tentava mostrar para mim o quanto era desencanada em questão de ficar, com a atitude com Zabini mostrava totalmente ao contrário. Ela podia ser gostosa, mas nenhuma gostosa valia aquela pegação de pé que eu estava tendo de aturar.

Nenhuma gostosa valia ficar explicando onde ia, quando vinha, com quem ia, com quem vinha. Do que gostava, do que deixava de gostar... Pansy estava forçando muito a barra. Fazia apenas uma semana e haviam ficado apenas uma ou quem sabe duas vezes. O que ela queria, afinal? Ela era completamente louca se achava que Draco Malfoy, o Cobra, ia se prender a alguém.

- Não me olha assim, Cobra. - resmungo Zabini, irritado. - Eu não tenho culpa se a sua namoradinha não desgruda do meu pé. - acrescentou, provocador.

- Ela não é minha namorada. - rosnei, extremamente fora de mim.

- Não era de você que ela deveria estar atrás ao invés de mim, não? - perguntou ele, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. - Fala sério, Cobra..! Eu não mereço isso, não...

Suspirei, cansado. Fechei e abri os olhos várias vezes e por fim olhei para ele novamente:

- O que foi dessa vez? - perguntei, sério. - Pode falar, Jamanta. Desembucha antes que eu me arrependa.

- Ela quer saber se você vai levar ela no baile.

- Pois diga a ela que não. Que eu sou Draco Malfoy e se eu quisesse falar com ela, eu a procuraria.

Zabini parecer perder a cor por um momento, olhando para um ponto fixo atrás de mim. Virei e me deparei com Pansy Parkinson, a própria.

- Pois então está na hora de me procurar. - disse ela, decidida com as mãos mexendo no cabelo, numa tentativa de parecer sensual. Sua sombrancelha estava erguida e ela me comia com os olhos.

Por uma fração de segundos senti vontade de agarrá-la ali no corredor, só para fazer ela calar a boca. Mas o meu senso mais prático (e infelizmente, menos cafajeste) veio à tona e me fez dizer:

- Eu acho que não, Pansy. - eu estava realmente sério, mais do que achei que fosse possível.

- Então quer dizer que você sai agarrando as garotas nos bailes e depois as descarta, como se fossem nada? - perguntou, com uma falsa incredualidade, se pedissem minha opinião.

- Exatamente. - rebati, arrancando gargalhadas do inconveniente do Zabini.

Olhei-o de soslaio como que mandando-o ir para outro lugar. O que ele entendeu perfeitamente bem.

- Você é um cafajeste, Malfoy. - rosnou ela, perplexa. - Vocé um aproveitador, isso que você é.

- Agora me diga algo que ainda não sei, Pansy.

- Não lhe dei intimidade para me chamar de Pansy. - murmurou, amuada, olhando-me extremamente raivosa.

- Ontem você me deu intimidade para fazer muito mais do que te chamar pelo primeiro nome, _Pansy. _- frisei bem o nome, queria provocá-la ao extremo. Era uma pena o que eu estava fazendo, mas normalmente as garotas não era tão grudes assim como ela. E grudes como aquela, mereciam medidas drásticas. Ou seja, me comportar mais cafejeste ainda do que eu já era. Ele não gostava de ser rude, podia ser galinha, mas não rude. Porém, era necessário. Precisava preservar a sua solteirice.

Pansy permaneceu calada.

- E pelo que me lembre, você gostou, garota. - sussurrei, provocador, chegando mais perto dela.

- Eu... eu... - ela não tinha o que falar.

Sorri, malicioso. Passei a mão pela lateral de sua perna, até chegar em seu quadril. Agarrei-o com força e com a outra mão forcei sua nunca para que sua boca encostasse na minha, com agressividade. Eu não podia negar que sentia desejo por ela. Mas nada mais que isso.

Beijei-lhe os lábios rapidamente.

- Uma recordação para você, Parkinson. - disse, sarcástico. - Está bom assim para você?

Ela me olhou incrédula, piscando várias vezes.

- Isso não ficará assim, Draco. - disse ela, por fim, decidida. - Pode apostar que não.

- Ora... ora... Como já estamos..! - exclamei, com falso entusiamo. - Quer dizer que você pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome e eu não?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - exclamou, raivosa novamente.

- Vem calar, gatinha. Vem calar...

- Você ainda vai pagar por isso, garoto.

- Se você diz, Parkinson... - murmurei, sonhador. - Se você diz...

Pansy gritou, impaciente e saiu batendo pé por onde tinha vindo. Ri, incrédulo. Que garota maluca era aquela? Não tínhamos assinado um contrato de compromisso nem nada parecido. Nem um minuto depois apareceu Gina, irmã de Weasley, rindo feito uma condenada.

- E eu posso saber qual é a graça? - perguntei, sorrindo, maroto.

- Nada. - murmurou, com uma falsa expressão inocente no rosto. - Mas ver a Pansy soltando fogo pelas ventas é divertido. - piscou, marota. - E aposto que foi porque levou um fora de alguém.

- Foi sim. - rebati, antes mesmo que pensasse sobre isso.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou, desconfiada.

- Porque fui eu quem deu um fora nela. - respondi, rápido, antes que me arrependesse.

Mas me arrependesse porquê? Não sabia.

Gina permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando assimilar as informações que lhe haviam sido dadas.

- Desculpe. - murmurou, constrangida.

- Não tem problema. - respondi, sorrindo sincero. - Não é como se eu gostasse dela ou algo do tipo.

Ela sorriu de volta e então desconversou, sentindo-se levemente (ou totalmente?) incomodada.

- Bom, já vou indo... ainda tenho mais uma aula antes de acabar o inferno. - gracejou. - Até mais, Draco.

- Te vejo hoje à noite. - respondi, seguindo meu caminho também.

Depois do almoço os três palermas sumiram. O Weasley foi para algum canto não sei aonde. O Potter sumiu com uma aparência de abatido sem me dizer o que era. E o Zabini, bom o Zabini era o Zabini e sempre ficava isoladão. Resolvi ir sozinho para o Lago, pensar na vida e sei lá... ficar sem fazer nada, porque não havia coisa melhor.

Deixei o sol iluminar o meu rosto e o vento balançar meus cabelos com a brisa suave que se formava. Inspirei fundo e deitei, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Minutos, horas ou apenas segundos se passaram e eu nunca senti uma sensação tão boa de despreocupação e liberdade. Longe da família e das cobranças, longe de tudo..! Longe até dos amigos, alcançando a minha individualidade e a minha solidão. Até que era bom de vez em quando...

- Draquinho..! - esganiçou alguém que infelizmente, eu sabia quem era. - Eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui.

Abri os olhos. Era Pansy.

- Desembucha, Pansy. - murmurei, irritado.

- Nada, só vim te fazer companhia. - rebateu ela, chorosa. - Não posso agora?

Eu não entendia qual era a daquela garota. Eu a trato mal e ela continua na minha? Que diabos de loucura era essa? Resolvi não perguntar e ignorar a sua existência.

- Tá, Pansy. Tá.

Virei para um lado e resolvi tirar um cochilo, quem sabe assim ela me deixasse em paz, certo? Errado. Senti braços finos me envolverem pela cintura e uma cabeça encostarem-se em meu peito. Bufei. Não queria ser rude de novo.

- Ãhn..Pansy? - chamei, incerto.

- Sim, amor? - Amor? Aquela garota era completamente pirada!

- Eu tenho que ir..! - murmurei, nervoso.

- Ah..! que pena, Draquinho... - disse ela, chorosa, fazendo muxoxo. - A noite nos vemos, então?

- Ah.. sim. Claro. Claro. - respondi, sem nem prestar atenção no que ela falava.

Corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas podiam e esbarrei em alguém ruivo de cabelos compridos e flamejantes. Era Gina.

- Já reparou como nos encontramos sempre nas horas mais impróprias? - gracejou ela, dando aquela piscada de um olho que era tão completamente sua.

Sorri. Olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

- Acho que é o meu charme. - respondi, maroto. - Não consigo passar sem derramá-lo por todos os cantos.

- Ah..! é verdade. - rebateu ela, entrando no jogo. - Havia me esquecido que você é o Cobra.

Rimos e nos olhamos. Encaramo-nos por algum tempo. Nenhum dos dois com coragem de quebrar o contato visual.

- Você é uma boa garota, Gina. - disse eu, sorrindo.

- Uma boa garota, é? - perguntou ela, desconfiada. - Isso é porque você ainda não me viu jogando Quadribol. - e dizendo isso gargalhou, docemente.

Sua risada era diferente. Não era falsa ou maquinal. Era algo espontâneo e melódico. Totalmente clichê, mas era como música para os ouvidos. Talvez porque havia ficado tempo demais escutando os gritos esganiçados de Pansy.

- E porque é que você estava correndo, Sr. Malfoy? - perguntou ela. - Fugindo de suas fãs?

- Quase isso. - murmurei, meio mal-humorado, lembrando do trasgo disfarçado de gostosa chamado Pansy.

Gina não respondeu. Olhou-me com curiosidade e acabou por me deixar curioso também.

- Você é uma peça, Draco Malfoy. - comentou, olhando para algo além de mim. - Não me admira ser amigo do meu irmão.

Eu ri. Típico dela aquelas tiradinhas. Não conseguia deixar por menos. Nunca. Nunca? Desde quando eu conhecia ela? Apenas sentia como se conhecesse há mais tempo. Era uma garota legal, ela. Uma garota legal.

- Tenho que ir, Gina. - murmurei, subitamente apressado. Tinha medo de que Pansy aparecesse a qualquer minuto.

Gina percebeu minha pressa e sorriu, compreensiva.

- Claro..! Eu também tenho. Preciso achar Simas antes do meu irmão. - piscou um olho, novamente. - Por acaso você viu Rony por aí? - perguntou.

- Não. O Bagulhão disparou logo depois do almoço.

Nos despedimos e cada um seguiu seu rumo, pela segunda vez naquele dia. Caminhei rapidamente pela grama verde e com aquele aspecto sempre de nova que só Hogwarts tinha e avistei o Weasley caminhando igualmente apressado, assim como eu. Ele vinha das arquibancadas do estádio de Quadribol.

- Treino da Grifinória? – perguntei, não deixando de acrescentar um pouco de veneno: - De que adianta, se a Sonserina sempre vai ser soberana?

- Não vou nem comentar, Cobra. – murmurou ele, pensativo. Ele estava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Estranhei, mas não comentei. – Mas não era treino não. Decidi treinar sozinho.

- Quem sabe melhora essa pegada, hein? – comentei, com duplo sentido, é claro. – Eu acho que o seu problema é pegar mulher feia, porque se pegasse as bonitas talvez se tornasse um melhor goleiro.

Weasley me olhou com cara de poucos amigos e nem se deu ao trabalho de comentar. Não demorou muito e o troco veio:

- Eu soube da Pansy. - eu sabia que ali tinha, não poderia ser apenas um comentário normal. Não vindo do Weasley de ego ferido.

- E..? - incentivei, esperando pelo que viria a seguir.

- Tão namorando é? - perguntou, desconfiado.

- Quem disse uma merda dessa?

- Ninguém. - deu de ombros. - Mas o Jamanta me contou da sessão radar dela.

Rimos descontraidamente e eu realmente achei que ele não iria fazer nada, talvez eu realmente estivesse enganado sobre o Weasley.

- Você se ferrou amigo. - murmurou ele, malicioso.

- E posso saber porquê? - perguntei, visivelmente incomodado.

- Porque já apelidamos ela... - disse, fazendo um suspense completamente proposital.

- E porque eu me ferraria com isso? - perguntei, receoso, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Porque ela é a Pansy Chicletinha.

Suspirei, resignado. Teria que agüentar muitas gozações ainda pela frente.

Fiquei calado, matutando aquela apelido e todas as implicações que ele trazia. Se minhas suspeitas - reforçadas pela opinião dos meus amigos - estivessem certas, eu realmente estava ferrado e teria que bolar um plano rapidamente.

Continuamos andando lado a lado até a entrada do castelo, onde cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

Encontrei com Zabini na sala comunal da Torre da Sonserina. Ele olhava abobalhado para uma garota loira sentada em uma das poltronas escrevendo em um caderno. A menina realmente era bonitinha, deveria ser do quinto ano. O Problema era que a mesma era muito pequena e frágil, provavelmente sairia correndo de Zabini se ele tentasse uma aproximação. Aparentemente meu amigo tivera os mesmos pensamentos que eu, pois como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas, ele baixo a cabeça e passou por ela, sem nem menos levantar seu olhar.

Joguei em uma das poltronas e aproveitei os momentos sem a minha (nada) querida Pansy em minha cola. Perdi todo o meu ânimo e resolvi deitar-me um pouco em meu dormitório.

- Jamanta... - chamei, mas o mesmo nem sequer levantou os olhos do livro que pegara para ler. Eu sabia que ele fingia estar absorto apenas para não encarar o fato de que não conseguia chegar na garota por vergonha de ser quem era. - vou subir, cara.

- Falou, Cobra. - respondeu, desanimado.

- Jamanta? - chamei, mais uma vez.

Zabini levantou os olhos, encarando-me curioso.

- Chega nela. - falei, firme. - Você tem mais qualidades do que qualquer um aqui dentro. Se depender, de Hogwarts inteira. - sorri, malicioso e acrescentei: - Depois de mim, é claro.

Ele riu, agradecido.

- Você é um amigão mesmo, Cobra.

- Só não espalha por aí, meu. - gracejei, bem humorado. - Vai arruinar a minha reputação. - sussurrei, piscando um olho.

Pronto. Havia pegado a mania de Gina.

Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus e ainda dei uma olhada para trás. Vi um Zabini tímido tentando aproximar-se calmamente e depois de alguns instantes conseguir dar um sorriso para a loirinha, que para minha surpresa (eu sabia que Zabini era um cara excelente, quem não sabia eram elas) retribuiu prontamente, porém muito tímida. Sorri, talvez meu amigo tivesse finalmente encontrado sua alma gêmea (eu não acreditava muito nisso, mas Zabini era um romântico inegável apesar daquele tamanhão) afinal de contas.

- Oi. - disse ele, estentando a mão enorme para ela, que tinha mãos tão pequenas e delicadas. - Sou Blaise Zabini, do sexto ano.

- Eu sei quem você é. - sorriu ela, timidamente. - Você é aquele que conseguiu acabar com aqueles dois idiotas da Lufa-lufa de uma só vez no baile.

Zabini sorriu, sem graça.

- Eu não queria, mas.. bem... - ele tentava achar palavras, completamente nervoso. - Eles mecheram com meu amigo, sabe? - surpirou, cansado.

- Acho legal o que você fez. - declarou ela, de repente. - Não gosto de brigas, mas... foi por uma causa nobre, certo?

- Certo. - concordou ele, balançando a cabeça.

Alguns minutosdepois, suas amigas a chamaram para ver alguma coisa. A loirinha se levantou:

- Desculpe, tenho que ir, Blaise. - murmurou, baixinho. - A propósito, eu sou Lucy Donavan, quinto ano.

- Certo.

- Até mais, Blaise.

- Até mais, Lucy.

E então Lucy foi embora, deixando um Zabini abobalhado, porém agora muito mais feliz, para trás.

Me joguei na cama, de bruços. Não imaginava que podia estar tão cansado depois daquela semana tão puxada que eu havia tido. Fiquei remoendo tudo o que havia acontecido naquela semana. Os esbarrões constantes de Pansy, as tarefas, as poções, os feitiços, as pessoas... De repente me senti sobrecarregado demais. Aquela história da Pansy havia me deixado mal-humorado e eu precisava descansar um pouco, me desligar de tudo aquilo. Lembrei de Gina e de seu sorriso. Queria ser calmo e despreocupado como ela. Talvez um dia perguntasse a ruivinha o segredo, a receita para tal brilhante feito.

Dormi feito pedra. Não sonhei. Meus músculos estavam doloridos do treino de Quadribol do dia anterior e eu sentia minha barriga se contorcer de fome. Apenas por isso eu consegui lutar contra a preguiça e levantar-me.

Fui até o banheiro e joguei uma boa dose de água fria no meu rosto, entrando no chuveiro logo em seguida. Deixei a água quente escorrer e depois de uns quinze minutos estava renovado, me sentindo um novo homem e pronto para outra.

Bem na hora do jantar.

Acordei umas duas horas depois, praticamente na hora do jantar.

- Você viu o Quatrolho, Jamanta? - perguntei, enquanto descíamos os dois as escadas até o Salão Principal.

- Não vi ele o dia todo, Cobra. - murmurou ele, despreocupado.

Parei de repente. Lembrei que eu próprio não havia visto Potter o dia inteiro. Onde é que aquele garoto havia se metido? Ele não estava nada bem e nós ainda não havíamos resolvido seu problema do começo da semana. Será que ele já havia esquecido e/ou superado? Eu precisava encontrar ele urgentemente e não tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar? Dei meia volta e corri até a Torre da Grifinória. Ele não estava lá de acordo com os seus colegas parlerminhas de sala de aula. Procurei na Biblioteca, nenhum sinal. Procurei por todas as salas vazias... nada..!

Bati com a mão na testa e corri para o lugar mais óbvio e que eu completamente desnorteado pelo Trasgo/Morena/Pansy/Chicletinha que esqueci.

Eu sabia exatamente onde Potter estava e o porquê ele estava lá.

Daniela Alex: Ahhh..que bom q vc gostou..! Sim, a Ginny apareceeeu, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho só para ter um big ultra mega action D/G xP continueee lendo! xD

miaka: ooobriga pelo review, moça! xD fico mto agradeciiida!

LolitaMalfoy: Que bom q vc goooostou! xD Aqui está o outro cap. Que achou? xD

A.C. Lennoxx: Ahh.. mas tem q haver um D/P só pra dar uma agoniazinha néan? ehuheiehuiehu Esse livro q vc falou eu não li não.. quero ler ; Você sabe se tem disponível na internet?

Tamih Weasley Malfoy: Ahhh.. me avise quando atualizar, sim? xD A Ginny vai aparecer maaais, só que ainda não é o momento certo. Aguarde criaturinha ansiosa xP Continue acompanhando.

Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: aaaah.. q bom q vc está goooostando..! Continue lendo, sim/ xD

Meninaaaas, muuuito obrigada por todas as reviews! xD Eu fico lisonjeada e me sinto muito mais empolgada a escrever sabendo que vcs estão gostando. A Ginny vai aparecer mais, porém esperem o desenrolar da história, certo? heheheh E enquanto ao atualizamento (existe essa palavra? õO) Eu vou postar de 15 em 15 dias pra dar tempo de eu escrever um cap bom, entende? E também porque eu tenho q estudar muito aí minha vida fica meio conturbada... ehuehiehuehieh

Terminando os esclarecimentos... Aproveitem essa fic e quem sabe outras minhas q eu ficaria lisonjeada se vcs as lerem.

Um grande beeeeijo a toooda e boa semana! xD


	8. Reunião de Emergência

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo sete.

Reunião de emergência.

Caminhei pelos corredores quase escuros de Hogwarts apressadamente. Amaldiçoei a Sala Precisa por ficar num local tão distante do qual me encontrava. Potter só podia estar lá e em nenhum lugar mais. Passei por alguns estudantes e alguns professores no caminho. Até que esbarrei em um cabelo ruivo agarrado a uma garota de cabelos castanhos que eu conhecia muito bem. Aquele par era inconfundível: Weasley e Granger Taturana.

- Bagulhão. - chamei, sério. - Reunião de Emergência.

- Quê? - perguntou ele, ainda meio atortoado soltando-se do beijo que estava dando na morena.

- Daqui há cinco minutos. Não se atrase. - falei, pausadamente, continuando meu caminho.

Dei uma olhada (nada) discreta para trás e vi o ruivo agarrando-se um pouquinho mais com a Taturana. Suspirei, resignado. Tinha louco para tudo.

Apressei o passo. Parecia que quanto mais rápido eu queria chegar, mais eu demorava. Era a primeira vez que eu ficava realmente nervoso por causa de outra pessoa. Mas não um nervoso de irritado e sim um nervoso de companheirimo, de preocupação. Eu tinha medo que Potter pudesse vir a fazer algo do qual se arrependeria profundamente depois. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele poderia fazer e por mais que fosse um patético grifinório policamente correto, só Merlin sabia do que ele era capaz numa circunstância daquelas.

Após uns quinze minutos andando cheguei ao meu local.

Empurrei a porta, e entrei. Pronto. Maior verdade, impossível. Na hora, fiquei parado. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos das minhas vestes negras, pensando no que dizer. Lá estava o Potter sentado no chão, encostado na parede com os ombros caindo. Olhando para uma papel que parecia ser um foto em uma mão e com uma latinha de cerveja amanteigada na outra. Uma cara de poucos amigos. Tentei falar algo, mas minha boca não abria. O que dizer para alguém sofrendo do pior mal dentre todos os outros? Não tinha jeito pra isso. Estava num beco e não achava a saída. Ao menos era assim que me sentia.

O melhor a fazer foi sentar ao seu lado e beber uma latinha de cerveja amanteigada com ele. Sentei e ambos ficamos olhando para a tal foto da japonesa, com olhos puxados (dã! era lógico que ela tinha olhos puxados...), um sorriso particularmente bonito e maças do rosto salientes. Era bonita, não podia negar. Mas não era aquilo tudo não...

Porque Potter tinha de se interessar logo pela garota do Diggory?

- Porque eu tinha que me interessar logo pela namorada de outro cara, Cobra? - perguntou ele, de repente, como que lendo minha mente.

Olhei-o e dei de ombros. Que tipo de amigo eu era que não tinha nada para falar? Eu não sabia como agir e suava frio. Passei a mão pelos cabelos platinados, nervosamente.

Porque Potter tinha de se interessar logo por um garota popular como ela?

- Porque eu tinha de me interessar logo por um garota popular? - perguntei ele, e eu me assustei. Será que ele sabia ler mentes?

Ri dos meus próprios pensamentos. Eu devia estar bêbado antes mesmo de começar a beber de verdade.

- Eu não sei agir com garotas populares! - disse ele, exasperado.

Não demorou muito e Zabini e Weasley chegaram para o meu socorro. Entraram na Sala Precisa e já foram pegando suas latinhas acomodando-se no chão mesmo, em frente a mim e a Potter.

- Qual o lance? - perguntou Zabini, sem rodeios, com o tato e nada inconveniência de sempre.

- Desembucha. - completou Weasley, com sua falta sutil e nem um pouco rude.

Mas ao menos eles falaram alguma coisa, ao invés de mim, que permaneci calado o tempo todo olhando para a foto e para minhas próprias mãos.

Ficamos em silêncio, olhando para Potter. Aquele olhar de apreenssão e espectativa. Todos sabíamos o problema de Potter. Não era segredo para ninguém ( de nós quatro claro, porque o Potter apesar de tapado já tinha percebido seus sentimentos pela Cho Vassourada) que Potter tinha sentimentos por aquela garota e não conseguia nem dizer um oi sem desafinar para ela. Era simplesmente patético, como qualquer outra coisa vinda de um grifinório. E se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa eu até poderia rir da cara, mas era um dos meus melhores amigos e isso não podia acontecer. Porque por mais grinifório que Potter fosse, ele era meu amigo acima de tudo.

O silêncio permaneceu e Zabini - cansado de esperar - deu um tapão nas costas de Potter, como se isso fosse o que faltava para fazer ele falar. O coitado se afogou com a cerveja e não fizemos nada a não ser rir da cara dele. Para minutos depois socorrê-lo, é claro.

- Você é um tonto mesmo, Jamanta. - falei eu, ainda rindo.

- E o Quatrolho é um panaca. - bufou ele, indgnado.

- O amor faz isso com as pessoas, Jamanta. - murmurou Potter, olhando para sua latinha e para sua foto.

Nos entreolhamos. Aquela palavrinha com A era sinônimo de temor, indeferença e muito pior, ignorância para todos nós. Ninguém se atreveu a falar por alguns incontáveis momentos e então, eu me pronunciei:

- É de amor que estamos falando então, Quatrolho? - perguntei, tentando ganhar tempo.

Eu, Zabini e Weasley sabíamos que era nosso dever ajudar nosso amigo deprimido e perdido. Mas não sabíamos o que falar! Precisávamos desesperadamente ganhar tempo.

- É. - respondeu ele, sem nem levantar a vista para nos olhar.

- Acho que o Bagulhão é mestre nisso. - comentei, mais pensando alto do que realmente querendo falar.

- Eu não..! - defendeu-se ele. - Ficar é uma coisa...

- Amor é completamente outra. - completou Potter, sonhador.

- E o que seria o amor, então? - perguntei, subitamente me interessando.

O que seria o amor? Aquilo nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça antes. Porque então agora eu queria saber? Não sabia. Eu apenas queria.

- Não ter a menor vontade de ficar na sala de aula ouvindo o Snape falar daquelas merda. - disse ele, suspirando. Provavelmente vizualizando a imagem da japonesa na sua frente. Eu quase podia vê-la também de tanto brilho que tinha no olhar dele. - Não ter a menor vontade de sentir o peito vazio, essa dorzinha irritante que cisma em me incomodar e o silêncio de não ter ninguém do lado. E mesmo que uma torcida inteira de quadribol gritasse no mais alto volume, ainda sim eu ouviria a merda do silêncio que o vazio do meu peito tem por não tá com ela aqui do meu lado. - murmurou ele, enfim, tristonho.

Era algo bonito de se falar. Mas não seria um tanto, dramático?

- Eu costumava a achar que era melhor ficar sozinho, mas sozinho não tem graça e eu só penso que eu poderia tá com alguém...- comentou Weasley, passando os dedos por entre os fios de cabelos. - E aí eu piro. Porque não importa o quanto eu tente mudar a minha cabeça eu vejo que a coisa já tá impregnada lá e que eu preciso de um alguém ocupando aquele lugarzinho tão temido, sem que seja por uma hora durante uma noite.

- É melhor do que nenhuma hora ao dia. - murmurou Potter, solidário.

Do que, pelo amor de Merlin, eles estavam falando? Weasley e Potter haviam enlouquecido. Ou será que eles eram mais avançandos que eu em pelo menos alguma coisa? Sorri, desdenhoso. Daquele mal eu não queria sofrer.

- Quer dizer que você também tá gamado, Bagulhão? - perguntei, provocador.

- Eu me gamo todo dia. - respondeu ele, risonho. - Amar não quer dizer que você ame a vida toda, um ano ou um mês. Você pode amar por uma hora ou o tempo que dura um beijo.

- Esperto. - respondi, pensando sobre o que ele dissera.

Será que eu amava Pansy porque gostava de beijá-la? Será que a amava mesmo não gostando de trocar duas palavras com ela? Amor era isso mesmo? Patético. Eu já tinha dezesseis anos e ainda não sabia o que era aquela porcaria que todo mundo chamava de amor.

- O que é essa droga, afinal? - perguntei, frustrado. - Porque as garotas querem tanto encontrar essa porcariazinha que só estraga os nossos planos?

- Você nunca pensou em se prender a uma só garota nem que fosse por um mês? - perguntou Potter, olhando-me curioso.

Me senti incomodado. Eu queria aproveitar a vida. O que se prender com uma garota tinha a ver com o que eu planejara para mim?

- Não. - respondi, convicto.

- Você é louco, Cobra. - disse Zabini, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.

- Você já pensou nisso? - perguntou, desdenhoso.

- Não sei. - respondeu ele, divagando. - Eu nunca conheci uma garota que valesse à pena, se é que você queira saber...

- Interessante. - respondi, agora sério. - Eu também não. Acho que é por isso que nunca pensei no assunto.

- Talvez. - respondeu ele, pegando mais uma latinha.

A noite foi entrando. Madrugada fria. As tantas latinhas de cerveja fazendo efeito e tirando qualquer medo de sermos pegos por Filch. Já deveria ter passado das onze e ainda estávamos lá. Divagando sobre o tão misterioso amor e suas consequências. Nenhum barulho do lado de fora da sala, nenhuma luz acesa nos arredores do castelo. Nos deitamos no chão, um ao lado do outro, olhando fixamente para o teto, cada um preso aos seus próprios pensamentos.

Ficamos em silêncio por pelo menos uma hora, tentando entrar em nossas mentes e arrancarmos de nós mesmos os segredos mais profundos e complexos de nosso ser. Não conseguimos.

- Vocês sabem o que é ver ela todos os dias grudado naquele loiro azedo? - desabafou Potter, de repente. - Eu odeio aquela perfeição toda. O relacinamento modelo e todas as coisas que ele pode dar a ela e eu não posso. É uma merda. Eu não quero gostar dela, poxa! Eu não quero...isso é uma tremenda merda.

- Concordo. - murmuramos os três, em uníssono, solidários.

Fiquei matutando, matutando... Como ajudar meu amigo? Como fazer alguma coisa por ele?

- Eu só quero ela pra mim, só isso. - murmurou Harry, abatido.

Olhamos para Potter, cabisbaixo.

- Nós vamos te ajudar, Quatrolho. - murmurei, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro.

- Claro..! - acrescentou Weasley. - É claro que vamos. Pode contar com a gente?

Potter sorriu, fracamente.

- Obrigada, gente. - disse ele, sincero.

- E posso saber como é que vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Zabini, conveniente como um elefante dentro de uma geladeira.

- Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa. - disse eu, antes de me levantar para ir embora. - Agora está tarde e eu cansei de afogar as mágoas que eu nem tenho.

- Eu vou continuar aqui. - disse Potter.

- Eu também. - disse Zabini.

- Eu tenho um compromisso. - murmurou Weasley.

O observamos, desconfiados.

- Agora? - perguntei, malicioso. - Que tipo de compromisso se tem a essa hora da noite?

- Nada que te interesse, mãe.

Deixamos por isso mesmo e cada um seguiu o rumo que bem entendia.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Mas já era algo de se esperar visto que já passava da meia-noite. Caminhei em silêncio (também, nem havia com quem conversar) e completamente absorto em meus pensamentos. A conversa que havia tido com meus amigos na Sala Precisa não saía da minha cabeça. Eu nunca tinha pensando em amor e nada dessas coisas. Para mim, havia uma noite ou duas, talvez uma semana ou duas. Não havia um ano, dois... Eu não sonhava com uma garota para vida toda. Eu não achava que amar fosse possível para mim. Eu não sabia dizer. E o que Pansy era pra mim? Eu gostava de ficar com ela, mas... Não queria mais nada do que isso. Eu estava confuso e milhões de pensamentos me assaltavam enquanto andava por aquelas corredores.

Consegui observar dois vultos em uma parede. O primeiro vulto, mais alto e corpulento prensando o vulto menor e mais delicado contra a parede. Pareciam estar apaixonados. Quando cheguei mais perto, meu estômago se contorceu e eu nem entendi direito o porquê. Simas Finnigan e Gina beijavam-se apaixonadamente. Simas e a irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo. Sorri em pensar na cara que Weasley faria, ou pior, no escândalo que ele armaria se soubesse. Não seria eu a contar a ele.

Continuei meu caminho por um outro lado para passar despercebido. Eu tinha tanta coisa pra pensar. Tanta coisa pra resolver...

Eu tinha pena de Harry. Ele estava sofrendo de um mal chamado a droga do amor, e o que eu que nada sabia poderia fazer para ajudá-lo?

Aquele seria uma longa noite...

Musa Jessy H. M. K. Malfoy: Sim... Finalmente eles começaram a conversar. Gostou? E quanto a Gina sentir o mesmo...Bom, só lendo a fic você vai saber, certo? xD E você aceeeeertou..! Harry estava na sala precisa, sim. Parabéns..! hehehe Continue lendo!

LolitaMalfoy: Ixi...a Pansy ainda vai aparecer muuuuuito nessa fic. Pq se fosse tdo fácil não teria graça, certo? heuheiuehiue E o Draco é meio babaca meeeesmo, vai deeeemorar pra perceber o que o seu coraçãozinho diz a ele. xP Continue lendo!

miaka: tem gente q não se toca meeesmo e Pansy é uma dessas pessoas... ahuahaiuahai Tá gostaaando? Continua lendo, certo? xD

FraninhaMalfoy: Você tá achando engraçada? ainnn, que boom..! xD Eu vou postar de 15 em 15 dias por causa do meu tempo e também pra dar tempo de fazer uns caps legais. Mas não desiiista da fic, certo? De 15 em 15 eu posto e prometo que se der pra postar antes, eu posto. xD

Srta. Felton: Caaaalma, apressadinha..! No próximo cap vai ter mais action. xD É porque eu quero ir com caaalma nas coisas, eles nem se conhecem direito ainda. xP Que bom q vc tá gostaaando..! xD

Pansy Chicletinha fui eu que inventei..! huehieuiehuieh Que bom q vcs gostaraaam xD

Gente, notícias pra vocês... Ganhei o X Challenge D/G lá do Fórum 3v, quem quiser ver eu já postei é a fic Doces Momentos... Ganhei em terceiro lugar... (x Se tiverem tempo, dêem uma olhadinha, sim? Ah... e deixem o endereço de alguma fic legal de vcs aqui porque quando dá eu sempre gostoo de acompanhar.. xD

e muuuito obrigada meeesmo pelos reviews, eles q me fazem continuar a escrever..! Você estão gostando da fic? xD divuguem-na e me façam feliz..! ehuhieuiehueh

beeijos..!


	9. O início de uma amizade

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo oito

O início de uma amizade.

Virei para um lado. Virei para o outro. Não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Olhei pela janela e o dia já estava amanhecendo. Eu havia dormido umas poucas duas horas, mas não me sentia cansado. Olho para as outras três camas no dormitório. Zabini não está mais ali, porém os meus outros dois companheiros de quarto dormem profundamente. Levanto rapidamente e sigo até o banheiro no final do corredor de onde ficava meu dormitório. Ligo o chuveiro e deixo a água quente correr livre. Tiro minhas roupas e entro embaixo dela. Meus músculos se resetam para depois relaxar embaixo d'água. Jogo a cabeça para trás e molho meus cabelos loiros. Suspiro profundamente e fico ali por mais uns quinze minutos. Visto uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo verde musgo.

Não havia ninguém na sala comunal. Os sonserino dormiam demais, na minha opinião. Foi então que eu vi duas pessoas num canto da sala conversando timidamente. Eram Zabini e Donavan, a loirinha do quinto ano que havia encantado o meu amigo. Cheguei mais perto. Eu não queria espionar, mas...Certo, eu estava espionando.

- Caiu da cama também? - perguntou ela, sentada em uma das poltronas com as pernas para cima, totalmente encolhida. Era uma garota tímida ela.

Aparentemente a conversa recém havia começado.

- É. - respondeu ele, completamente monossilábico, mas ele era assim mesmo. - Acordei cedo e fui dar uma volta pelo lago...

- Porquê? - perguntou, prontamente, com os pequenos olhinhos azuis voltados para ele. - Desculpe, não é da minha conta e...

- Não tem problema. - sorriu ele, gentil.

Eu pude ver a expressão da garota suavizar-se ainda mais. Poucas pessoas tinham a honra de ver o lado gentil daquele grandão.

- Eu fui para o lago pra pensar... - completou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela, em outra poltrona.

Lucy permaneceu quieta, provavelmente pensando se pergunta ou não sobre o que Zabini estava pensando. Resolveu não perguntar e eu fiquei frustrado. Eu era uma pessoa extremamente curiosa, de vez em quando...Certo, quase sempre.

- Sabe, Blaise, você é uma pessoa completamente diferente do que aparenta. - sorriu ela, apertando as mãoszinhas perto do peito.

- Diferente como? - perguntou ele, suando frio.

- Para melhor. - sorriu ela, inocente. - Não se preocupe.

Zabini também sorriu.

- Eu acho você uma pessoa extremamente gentil.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Você quer dar uma volta antes do café da manhã? - perguntou ela, timidamente.

- Cla-claro.

Sorri comigo mesmo. Talvez meu amigo tivesse finalmente achado alguém que servia para ele. Uma garota doce, pequena, gentil e que conseguia chamar ele pra sair, porque se dependesse daquela Jamanta...

Os dois saíram pela porta da sala comunal sorrindo e conversando. Me senti feliz por ele.

- Malfoy.

Dei um pulo do lugar de onde estava. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz e não queria falar com ela...

- Parkinson. - murmurei, cansado.

- Agora deu para ficar espionando as pessoas, é? - perguntou ela, maliciosa.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, Parkinson.

- Pois eu acho que me diz respeito, sim. - rebateu ela de nariz empinado.

- E posso saber porquê? - perguntei, raivoso.

Eu não sabia porquê ainda me deixava abater por ela. Não sabia qual a razão obscura para ficar naquele bate boca.

- Porque eu me interesso pela sua vida. - respondeu ela, sem mais nem menos. (Depois de um tempo eu aprendi que a Pansy era assim mesmo.

Fiquei estático. O que aquela louca estava me dizendo? Eu não podia acreditar. Aquela garota estava era fora de si.

- Você não sabe do que tá falando, Parkinson. Eu vou cair fora daqui antes que você diga mais alguma besteira. - rosnei, cruel.

- Não vou discutir isso, Draco. - murmurou ela, tristonha e eu até cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de ela realmente estar triste.

Balancei a cabeça e me atirei em uma das poltronas enquanto Pansy Chicletinha seguia seu caminho.

Fiquei sentando ainda por alguns instantes antes de descer para o café da manhã. Zabini ainda não se encontrava na mesa da Sonserina. Potter e Weasley estavam sentandos juntamente com Granger, Gina e o namoradinho dela. Ela e Finnigan formavam o par grifinório perfeito.

- Olhando para a mesa grifinória, Malfoy? - perguntou o meu carma. Sim, Pansy já estava se tornando um carma para mim.

- Não enche, Parkinson. - bufei.

- Sonserinos não se misturam com Grifinórios, Draco. - disse ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Mesmo sendo meio que um aluno novo já estava na hora de você saber disso.

- Regras são feitas para serem quebradas, Pansy. - rebati eu. - Você mais do que qualquer um deveria saber disso. - acrescentei, sério.

- E porque seria? - perguntou, interessada.

- Porque você é uma típica sonserina.

Ela sorriu, encantada. Eu não havia dito aquilo com o objetivo de elogiá-la, nem de humilhá-la. Eu não sabia com que intuito eu havia dito aquilo, apenas havia dito.

- Você também, Draco. - murmurou ela, baixinho. - Mesmo que não se de conta disso.

Fitei-a, incógnito. Aquela garota era incrivelmente estranha. Mas, não um estranha de ruim, eu apenas não conseguia identificá-la muito bem.

- A gente se vê por aí, Draco. - disse ela, levantando-se e indo ao encontro das amigas.

- Até. - respondi, automaticamente.

Olhei novamente para mesa da Grifinória, mas Gina e Finnigan não se encontravam mais ali.

Os jardins estavam tumultuados. Vários estudantes revisando matérias, conversando, correndo, rindo e namorando. Típico sábado de manhã de Hogwarts. Ainda eram nove horas e meia, mas parecia ser muito mais tarde. Com certeza nós de Hogwarts éramos madrugadores. Sentei-me perto do lado, como de costume e fiquei observando as águas calmas e negras do lago. Não havia muito que fazer e eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estavam meus amigos. E então pensei em Potter. O que eu faria para ajudá-lo? Que tipo de amigo eu era?

- Já percebeu que nós sempre acabamos por nos encontrar no jardim? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim.

Eu conhecia aquela voz. Uma voz doce, suave e risonha. Uma voz de menina, mas ao mesmo tempo transbordando feminilidade que só uma mulher tem. Uma voz que te enleva em um estado de perplexidade tamanha a doçura. Uma voz que te faz sentir-se estúpido por conseguir analisar todas essas coisas por apenas uma voz. Eu estava ficando louco.

Gina Weasley estava fazendo transparecer um lado meu que os outros não conheciam. Um lado meu que nem eu próprio chegara um dia a conhecer. Até então.

- O que eu posso fazer se você vive me seguindo? – rebati, automaticamente. Aquele era o Cobra que todos conheciam. O cara com respostas para tudo e totalmente dono da verdade, do seu destino e das respostas certas. Um cara ultra autoconfiante e com várias garotas para escolher. Então porque aquela loucura toda?

- Vejo que acabo de conhecer o lado egocêntrico de Draco Malfoy. – gracejou ela, soltando um brilho dos olhos castanhos amendoados, me hipnotizando.

- É força do hábito. – murmurei, maroto.

- Sei. – rebateu ela, ainda sorrindo. – Então, o que um arrasador de corações como você faz sozinho num sábado de manhã e ainda por cima em dia de baile? – perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado do tronco de árvore.

Pude sentir seu braço roçar no meu e meu estômago contraiu-se involuntariamente. Nem quis pensar no que estaria acontecendo comigo, até porque, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- Pensando. – respondi eu, incerto.

- Só pensando? – perguntou ela, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo com um verdadeiro interesse que eu pude perceber pelo tom de sua voz.

Assenti com um aceno de cabeça, catando umas pedrinhas e jogando-as no lago em seguida.

- Pensando em quê? – insistiu.

- Em nada. – murmurei, jogando mais uma pedra.

- E como é que se faz isso? – perguntou, marota. – Olha, se você não quiser falar, não fala. É que eu sou meio chata mesmo, tá?

Sorri.

- Não é nada disso, Gina. – respondi, sincero. – É que eu estou pensando numa maneira de ajudar um amigo, mas não sei como fazer isso.

- E que problema seu amigo tem? – perguntou ela, afetuosa.

- Ele gosta de uma pessoa que não gosta dele. – respondi, suspirando. – E eu não sei nada sobre gostar de garotas. Eu nunca gostei de uma realmente, entende? E não sei como ajudá-lo, poxa! Que tipo de amigo isso me torna? – explodi, cansando. Aquilo estava me torturando já há muito tempo e eu apenas sentia que dava para conversar com ela. Me sentia bem.

Gina olhou-me compreensiva, mas nada disse. Me senti constrangido.

- Desculpe. – murmurei. – Não deveria estar te importunando com meus problemas.

- Não é nada disso. – apressou-se em responder. – É que... – começou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. – É que apenas você é diferente do que eu pensava que você pudesse ser.

- Como assim? – perguntei, prendendo a respiração.

- Confesso que achei que você era mais um daqueles garotos sonserinos que só se preocupam com o próprio nariz... – murmurou, extremamente desconfortável. – Eu sinto muito por ter te julgado tão depressa e redondamente enganada. Foi mal.

- Não tem problema, Gina. – respondi, rindo do acanhamento dela. – A maioria dos sonserinos é assim mesmo. Eu e o Zabini somos uma raça única.

Ela riu.

- Tá vendo? – disse ela, admirada. – Você sempre se preocupa com os seus amigos. Você não precisa se achar um mal amigo só porque não tem as respostas pra tudo, Draco. Eu tenho certeza que você vai achar uma solução pro seu amigo, e se não achar, pelo menos vai ter tentando e só o seu esforço já vale como uma imensa prova de amizade. – sorriu, sincera.

- Agora me diz como é que uma garota tão pequena consegue ser tão inteligente? – perguntei, provocando.

- Ei, eu só sou um ano mais nova..! – exclamou, ofendida.

- Mas eu não estava falando de idade... – disse eu, saindo correndo.

- Volte aqui agora mesmo, Sr. Malfoy!

Gina saiu correndo atrás de mim em disparada. Nunca tinha visto uma garota correr tanto quanto ela, por fim cansamos e nos atiramos na grama, um do lado do outro.

- Eu te vi ontem no corredor. – disse ela, de repente. – Obrigada por não ter contado nada pro Rony.

Se eu não fosse tão branco, acho que talvez tivesse ficado corado.

- Imagina. – apressei-me em responder. – Não é da minha conta o que você deixa ou não de fazer... – percebi que fazia sido muito seco. – Quer dizer, eu... apenas... o que eu quero dizer é que...

- Eu entendi, Draco. – sorriu ela, dando-me um leve soco no braço. – Obrigada mesmo.

Sorri, sem saber mais o que poderia ter feito.

- Eu não sei como vou contar isso pro Rony. – murmurou ela, baixinho. – Ele implica tanto comigo... Até parece que eu saio por aí agarrando qualquer um que me aparece... Os garotos nem gostam de chegar perto de mim por causa dele. Ele fica atrasando minha vida... Eu não quero milhões de garotos atrás de mim, mas eu só queria poder ter a oportunidade de ir a um baile com um par, entende?

Assenti com a cabeça, mostrando que apesar de calado, eu estava prestando à atenção.

- Estou te chateando? – perguntou, aflita.

- Nem um pouco.

- O que eu faço, Draco? – perguntou.

- Eu acho que você deve ir ao baile hoje à noite com esse tal de Finnigan... – comecei, com um estranho incômodo no peito. - e se o Rony der um escândalo...

- O que provavelmente vai acontecer. – disse ela, me cortando.

- E se o Rony der um escândalo... – repeti, firme. – Eu te ajudo com ele.

Ela sorriu e eu senti como se estivesse deitado em nuvens tamanha a sensação de prazer que se formou em meu peito. Um calorzinho suave e aconchegante. Uma sensação totalmente nova.

- Obrigada, Draco. – sorriu ela. – Eu fico muito feliz de ter você como meu novo amigo.

- Eu também, Gina. – murmurei, pensativo. – Eu também.

Passei o resto da manhã jogando conversa fora com Zabini e jogando xadrez bruxo na sala comunal da Sonserina. Pansy Chicletinha deveria estar muito ocupada escolhendo um vestido para o baile com as amigas e Weasley havia sumido novamente, provavelmente a procura de Granger Taturana para convidá-la para o baile. Se eu não bem conhecesse o Weasley, até diria que ele havia se apegado a garota.

Potter é que havia sumido novamente. Eu sabia onde ele estava, mas não queria encontrá-lo até ter uma solução em mente. Eu me conhecia e sabia que não saberia o que dizer assim, totalmente no improviso. Eu pensava refletir sobre isso e nada melhor do que isso do que um xadrez para distrair. A tarde eu o procuraria para dar um jeito naquela depressão que já estava ficando ridícula e terrivelmente preocupante.

Franinha Malfoy: são mesmo né? nunca vi... Obrigada pela review! continue lendo! xD

Kyra: bom.. por enquanto não aconteceu nadaaaa asssim muuito.. mas já é um começo, néan? eheuiehiehiue continue lendo..! e não chore...de repente se eu ganahr MUITOS reviews eu posto mais cedo. xP

miaka: obrigada pela reviiiiew..! xD imagina se o Draco não ligooou xP

LolitaMalfoy: que bom q vc tá gostandooo..! continue lendo, sim? xD

Lika Slytherin: Ahhh...adorei seu coment..! xD q bom q vc tá gostando.. xD Continue lendo, sim? xD

Srta. Malfoy: aiNn... QUE BOM Q VC GOSTOOU! xD Fico feliz em ter te motivado novamente, pq D/G é super ultra mega power né? xP

Beca Malfoy: aaah.. vai demorar um pouquinho ainda... Ela está muito ceguinha por causa do Simas.. xP mas continue lendo..! xD

Bom, vou esclarecer umas coisinhas agora, sim?

Vou postar em 15 em 15 dias a menos que eu tenha MUITOS reviews... Então se quiserem mais rápido, indiquem a fic ehuiehueihueh bem chantagista eu.. ahuahiauhauhauiha Mas uma garota tem que fazer o que uma garota tem que fazer. ahuahiuahaihiah

Bom, adooorei as reviews mesmo..! Fico muito agradecida e lisonjeadaaa.. xD Thankx, girls! xD xD xD xD

E bom, o Draco ainda não sabe direito o que sente pela Gina, e ela está com outra pessoa... Por isso ainda por um tempinho eles vão ser só amigos e vai ter algumas insinuações e talz.. Mas, por favooor, não desistam, ok? Porque vai chegar a hora em que um vai cair nos braços do outro... ahuahaiuhauhauiah

é isso.

espero que tenham gostado do cap.

beeeeijos..!


	10. Gina Pansy Gina Pansy Gina Pansy

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo nove.

Gina. Pansy. Gina. Pansy. Gina. Pansy.

Ele estava no mesmo lugar em que sempre ficava ultimamente. Aquilo já estava me irritando profundamente. Não existia só uma garota no mundo, e mais, quem era o louco de querer apenas uma garota para si? Aquilo já estava se tornando freqüente entre meus amigos... Primeiro Potter, depois Zabini... só me falta o Weasley querer se encoleirar com a Granger Taturana. Eu que não queria me encoleirar numa garota muito cedo não. Claro que queria me casar, mas eu ainda tinha dezesseis anos! Fala sério...Para que uma garota perguntando toda hora onde vou e quando volto? Não tem sentido nisso. Já me bastava a Pansy Chicletinha no meu pé por causa de uma noite apenas... Eu estava comendo o pão que Voldemort havia amassado. Só podia...

Resolvi ir procurar meu amigo porque ele realmente estava precisando de mim. O Potter tinha que sair daquela. Entrei na Sala Precisa e lá estava ele olhando para o nada com uma foto da Cho nas mãos. Eu não estava agüentando mais aquilo. Simplesmente não dava para ver Harry Potter, o Garoto-que-sobreviveu daquele jeito patético em que ele se encontrava.

- Chega disso, Quatrolho. - falei, sem rodeios.

Ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para mim.

- CHEGA! - berrei, dessa vez. - Você fica aí parado com uma cara de retardado sonhando que um dia a Cho Vassourada vai olhar para você. Mas, que merda, cara..! Como você quer que aquela garota olhe pra você se você vive enfurnado nessa sala e não faz nada de nada pra quê acontece alguma coisa? Cai na real, meu..! Tu tem que fazer alguma coisa...

Harry me olhou com cara de espanto. Sim, eu havia estourado, mas era preciso.

- Obrigada, Cobra. - murmurou ele, ainda chocado. - Acho que era isso mesmo que eu precisava ouvir...

E levantou indo em direção a porta. Respirei aliviado, talvez eu tivesse tido uma idéia que prestasse, afinal. Andamos pelos corredores e enfim, chegamos ao Salão Principal onde alguns alunos conversavam e faziam suas lições ( os mais CDFs, é claro. ). Mal íamos achar um lugar para sentar ( Harry ainda estava meio fora de si e andando sem rumo comigo ao seu encalço) e percebemos que no canto da Lufa - Lufa havia um aglomerado de alunos em volta de alguma coisa. Ou melhor, de um certo casal...

Cedrico e Cho conversando. Melhor dizendo, brigando.

- Porque você nunca entende nada, Cedrico..! - esbravejou a japonesinha completament indignada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, garota?

- Você não liga a mínima pros meus sentimentos e muito menos pro que eu penso... Estou cansada de você..! Cansada, ouviu?

Todos olhavam a cena abismados. Diggory e Chang eram o exemplo de casal perfeito. Todas as garotinhas do primeiro e segundo ano suspiravam quando eles passavam e as mais velhas tinham inveja de Chang. O que, por Merlin, havia acontecido com aqueles dois? Eu pouco me importava, só queria ver no que aquilo ia dar...

- Para de fazer cena, Cho... Vamos sair daqui... - disse ele, em um tom mais baixo, pegando-a pelo braço.

- ME LARGA..! - dava de perceber que aquela garota curtia um belo de um barraco.

- Cho...

- ME LARGAAAAA..!

Todos seguraram a respiração. Meus olhos iam de um para outro como num jogo de Quadribol.

- Você ouviu ela.

Todos voltaram seus olhos para de onde vinha a voz. E quando eu finalmente me dei conta, a voz vinha de alguém ao meu lado. A voz vinha de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Potter.

- O que você disse, Potter? - perguntou Diggory, largando a garota e se aproximando perigosamente de meu amigo.

- Você ouviu. - disse ele, tentando parecer mais seguro do que realmente estava. - Ela disse que quer que você a solte.

- Esquece. - bufou ele, apanhando suas coisas em cima da mesa. - Não vale à pena brigar por perdedores, muito menos brigar por garotas escandalosas como você, Chang. Quando se acalmar, venha falar comigo. - disse ele, calmamente, se afastando com sua turma.

Eu tinha de admitir que nessa momento o admirei. Calmo e centrado quando na verdade deveria estar longe de se sentir assim. Diggory era o típico popular com a cabeça no lugar. Não queria fazer ceninhas e despencar com seu status de bom garoto entre os professores e principalmente, as garotas. Um barraco podia ser legal na hora, mas depois todos comentavam coisas muito ruins sobre ele. Sábia decisão, se querem saber minha opinião.

Vi Potter ao meu lado respirando fundo. Tentando se acalmar e perceber o que havia feito.

- Potter.

- Chang. - rebateu ele, tentando parecer confiante.

- Eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha. - murmurou ela, entredentes. - No entanto, obrigada por me livrar de cometer uma burrice. - e sem nem esperar pela resposta, saiu pelo mesmo caminho de Diggory havia saído com uma fileira de garotas atrás.

- Dá para acreditar na audácia dela? - perguntou uma garota atrás de nós.

- Como? - murmurou Potter, mais atordoado do que já estava.

- Você vai lá e ajuda a garota e ela ainda te trata assim. Uma ridícula, na minha opinião.

Potter e eu nos entreolhamos, completamente perdidos. De onde havia surgido aquela garota loira?

- Luna Lovegood, sexto ano da Corvinal. - sorriu ela, sem graça pela falta de modos.

- Harry Potter..

- Eu sei quem você é. - sorriu ela, cortando-o. - E você também. - disse, olhando para mim.

- Você gosta dela? - perguntou Lovegood, sem rodeios.

- Eu... ãhn... - eu não sabia que Potter não sabia articular mais do que duas palavras juntas.

- Percebi que sim. - rebateu ela, séria. - Na minha opinião, você precisa de sérios conselhos sobre como conquistar uma garota.

- É, eu acho que você tem razão. - disse eu, me intrometendo na conversa. - Acontece que meu amiguinho aqui vira outra pessoa quando está perto dela, e devo dizer, que é um lado completamente panaca dele.

- Percebi isso também. - disse ela, ainda séria.

Potter ficou vermelho de vergonha, enquanto eu e Lovegood trocávamos olhares cúmplices.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo. - disse ela, sem mais nem menos.

- Como? - perguntou Potter, engasgando sei lá com o quê.

- Eu posso, sim. Eu escrevo conselhos amorosos na revista Pasquim, meu pai é o dono.

- Eu acho que é uma boa, Quatrolho. - disse eu, dando leves tapinhas nas costas dele. - Bom, eu tenho que ir, mas... Lovegood, ajuda ele, por favor.

- Claro. - sorriu ela.

- Tchau pra vocês... - murmurei seguindo meu caminho.

Sim, eu havia deixado meu amigo nas mãos de uma desconhecida. Mas, ela tinha experiência profissional e antes ela do que eu para dar conselhos amorosos para Potter.

Caminhei mais uma vez pelos corredores até o jardim. Ainda eram duas horas da tarde eu já estava ficando entediado. Sentei em um dos bancos e fiquei observando as pessoas. Ultimamente eu estava fazendo muito disso. Ficar apenas a observar as pessoas. Então algo me chamou a atenção. Vozes bem perto de mim. Vozes conhecidas. Zabini e Donavan, a loirinha. Eles riam e conversavam alegremente. Resolvi lançar um feitiço aproximador de som. _N/A: Não sei de onde tirei isso, mas tudo bem... _Era jogo sujo, mas eu precisava saber se Zabini estava se dando bem, afinal, ele era meio desajeitado com as garotas.

- Você já sentiu como se conhecesse uma pessoa por pouco tempo mas parecesse como se conhecesse há muito mais? - perguntou Donavan, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos.

- Nunca. - murmurou ele, aproximando-se mais dela e juntando as mãos pequenas em suas grandes. - Até agora. Donavan sorriu meigamente. Aquela garota tinha um jeitinho todo especial e frágil que combinava extremamente com o jeito grandão e superprotetor de Zabini.

- Eu também. - murmurou ela, tímida. - Eu me sinto segura com você, Blaise.

- Eu gosto de te proteger.

A loirinha sorriu mais uma vez. Ambos se entreolharam e baixaram o olhar novamente, vermelhos. Permaneceram em silêncio olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas, sem saber muito o que dizer.

- Sabe... - começou ele, incerto. - Eu quero mais do que apenas te proteger, Lucy.

- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou ela, tremendo.

- Eu quero dizer que quero que você namore comigo.

E então assim mesmo, sem mais, nem menos, se beijaram. Um beijo tímido de quem recém está se conhecendo. Beijo de quem ama mais tem medo. Dava para perceber que eles realmente estavam se gostando. Era um beijo carinhoso e completamente apaixonado. O beijo aprofundou-se mais e mais e vi quando Zabini estreitou-a em seus braços fortes e abraçou-a forte. Ele estava feliz. Me senti feliz por ele. Também senti uma dor no peito. Porque eu não sentia aquilo? Não que eu quisesse sentir, mas... porque eu não sentia?

Suspirei fundo. Bagunçando meus cabelos, com a cabeça entre as pernas, tentando pensar em outra coisa. A imagem de Gina veio em minha cabeça. O sorriso dela, os olhos amendoados dela, a boca tomando forma em um sorriso suave. Sorri comigo mesmo sentindo meu estômago se contorcer. Era uma sensação nova, mas que estava se tornando habitual. O que era aquilo? Eu não entendia.

Arranquei a grama verde e molhada no chão e fiquei brincando com ela nas mãos, enquando me acomodava melhor no banco onde eu estava sentado. Escutei uma risada conhecida. Uma risada que me fazia sentir um bem estar dentro de mim, mas não quando era outro alguém que fazia dona da risada rir. Olhei para os lados e então meus olhos encontraram os de Gina, que sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta, buscando forças muito dentro de mim. Ela estava sentada na beira do lago abraçada com Finnigan. Os dois pareciam felizes e apaixonados. Uma vontade tentadora de usar o mesmo feitiço que havia usado minutos antes se apossou de mim, mas preferi não. Não entendi o porquê, apenas não consegui. Desviei o olhar e voltei minha atenção para o mato em minhas mãos.

A risada tomou conta de minha mente. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Não queria pensar em outra coisa. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo e sentia minha cabeça rodar. Eu parecia uma espécie de masoquista que queria olhar para de onde vinha a risada, mas quando olhava me doía forte o peito. Que merda estava acontecendo comigo? Eu queria entender, mas não conseguia. Aquilo estava me deixando completamente louco.

- Sozinho, Malfoy? - era Pansy novamente infernizando minha vida.

- Porque você sempre aparece nos momentos mais inconvenientes, Parkinson? - bufei, frustrado.

- Porque você é sempre tão mal educado comigo, Malfoy? - rebateu ela, estreitando os olhos e sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Porque você não larga do meu pé, Parkinson? - perguntei eu, completament irritado, mexendo furiosamente nos cabelos.

- Porque você não me deixa ficar aqui, Malfoy? - perguntou ela, mais docemente.

- Você é mesmo uma tonta, Pansy. - murmurei, cansado.

Cansado de ver os outros dando certo com outros. Cansado da Pansy no meu pé. Cansado de não entender nada. Cansado de as vezes entender até de mais. Cansado. Cansado. Cansado. Meus olhos encontraram novamente os de Gina que olharam para mim como uma interrogação. Sim, Pansy estava sentada ao meu lado. Finnigan passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Gina. Ela sorriu para ele.

ELA SORRIU PARA ELE!

- Eu, senhor Malfoy? - Pansy saltou do banco de um salto. - Sou? Será que eu é que sou tonta? Ou o tonto aqui é você?

Agora ela estava perto de mim. Seu rosto estava quase colado no meu e suas maças do rosto estavam vemelhas de raiva.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo. O tempo de a raiva e a agitação me subirem até a cabeça e a mão, ao mesmo tempo. Não pensei, foi um gesto completamente automático, agarrei o pulso de Pansy e apertei, apertei com força.

- Por quê? O que você quer que eu faça, hein? Porque você fica me... provocando o tempo todo? O que você quer de mim? O que você quer...

Eu apenas torcia o pulso de Pansy; via os lindos traços de seu rosto formar uma careta de dor e aquela mistura de sentimentos dentro de mim - " a Gina é linda " " a Pansy me excita " " a Gina gosta de outro " " a Pansy se oferece " " a Gina é só uma amiga " " eu odeio a Pansy " " a Gina é só uma amiga " " a Pansy é bonita " " a Pansy me provoca " " a Gina é só uma amiga". Pansy. Gina. Pansy. Gina. Pansy. Gina. E tudo isso, tudo explodiu num movimento só, levantei de um salto e apertei o corpo de Pansy contra o meu e dei um beijo em sua boca gelada do vento frio que nos cercava. O beijo, no começo, de ódio. Eu só sentia o frio dos lábios dela contra o frio dos meus. Pude perceber os olhos de Gina em cima de nós. Aumentei a pressão dos dentes sobre os lábios fechados de Pansy, que de leve moveu a boca e abriu os ládios para mim. Eu estava desesperado, confuso, excitado. Meu corpo parecia estar grudado no dela, suando junto com o corpo dela, se apertando cada vez mais ao corpo dela. E tudo o que conseguia pensar era no que, por Merlin, eu estava fazendo e já não entendia mais nada.

Tonto, sentindo as gotas de suor na minha testa e a saliva de Pansy ardendo na minha boca, me afastei subitamente dela. Percebi a expressão de surpresa nos olhos dela e vi o quanto ela era humana tanto quando eu que no fundo ela podia não ser tão chata quato parecia. No fundo ela era apenas uma garota e tinham os olhos tão grandes e vazios quanto os meus. Nada tinha lógica e nós sabíamos disso.

Mas, eu só sentia os olhos de Gina sobre mim e eu queria arrancar do peito aquela dor e aquela sensação de vazio que estava dentro de mim. Eu já não conseguia mais. Eu sentia os olhos dela sobre mim, eu sentia mas não tinha coragem de olhar de volta. Meus olhos estavam grudados nos de Pansy. Estavam porque eu sabia que se tirasse meus olhos dali eu nunca mais conseguiria mais deixar de olhar para onde eu queria e...

- Você... - Pansy passou a mão pelos lábios. Vi em seu pulso a marca avermelhada dos meus dedos. Reparei nisso tudo sentido o coração e a cabeça dando voltas e voltas.

- Eu desprezo você, entendeu? EU TE DESPREZO, DRACO MALFOY! - agora eu sabia que não só os olhos de Gina, mas como os de todos presentes no jardim estavam sobre nós. Mas nada me importava, nada mais me importava.

- Eu... eu... - eu parecia Potter porque não conseguia juntar nenhuma frase com outra.

Suspirei fundo, passei as mãos mais uma vez nervosamente pelo cabelo. Um gesto furioso e desesperado. Confuso e dolorido. Eu me sentia confuso e dolorido por dentro.

Gina. Porque ela tinha de estar ali? Porque ela tinha de estar com Finnigan? Porque eu tinha de sentir aquilo? O que, então, eu estava sentindo? Que leveza era aquela quando eu conseguia fazê-la rir?

Pansy. O que Pansy queria de mim? O que eu sentia quando estava perto dela? Que desejo louco era aquele dentro de mim? Porque eu queria apertá-la e beijá-la?

- Pansy, Pansy, eu... porque você me provoca, tanto? Eu não sou de ferro. Eu sou um homem, porra.

- Será que até agora você não entendeu, Draco? - murmurou ela, triste. - Será que até agora você não entendeu?

- O que é? - perguntei, exasperado. - Me fala o que é.

- Eu gosto de você, Draco. Eu gosto, é isso.

Meu mundo rodopiou mais uma vez. O que eu iria fazer agora? Porque eu havia beijado ela? Porque Finnigan havia abraçado Gina?

Eu ainda sentia os olhos de Gina em mim e isso queimava. Machucada, doía. E o que mais doía é eu não saber o que fazer. Uma vontade louca de olhar para Gina e esclarecer tudo, outra de abraçar a Pansy e fazer ela parar de sofrer. Tirar aquele vazio dos olhos dela. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Vai ao baile comigo, Pansy. - eu já não era mais o mesmo Draco Malfoy de antes. Como tudo havia mudado tão de repente?

- Não era nisso que você estava pensando quando me beijou. - murmurou ela e eu percebi que ela entendia tudo. Pansy era inteligente e sabia a quem meus pensamentos pertenciam. - Não era.

- Eu sei. - sorri, fraco. - Mas é o que eu estou pensando agora.

Gina. Gina. Gina.

Pansy. Pansy. Pansy.

Onde é que eu estava me metendo?

Desculpe pela demora, meninas! Mas, é que eu estou com muuuita coisa para fazer e as vezes esqueço de postar... xP Bom, aí está mais um cap. E calma gente, daqui há pouco aparece DG! xD

Bom, algumas coisinhas.. Só tenho mais um cap pronto depois desse.. travei no onze. Então, eu peço um pouco de paciência, ok? Porque assim que der eu crio um cap ultra mega power para vocês...! ;D

E a partir do onze já vai haver mais action entre os dois, eu PROMETO!

Não me matem porque senão vcs não vão ver o final da história... muahaha risada maléfica

miaka: isso mesmo, acho que tu precisa ajudar o Draco descobrir, porque ele tá meio lerdo. eueehuiheuhieh E sim, Draco adora espionar os amigos.. huehieuheiuh

LolitaMalfoy: que bom q vc gostou! é, acho que no onze já começa a rolar alguma coisa... xD

Kyra: simmmm! está começando a ficar estranho.. ou diríamos apaixonado? eheuheiuehei vem cá, vc é portuguesa? xD

Beca Malfoy: tadinha da Pansy.. não gosto dela com o Draco, mas tadinha.. ela não tem culpa de ficar sempre sobrando! ahuahiauhaiuahai E fica tranquila ela em si não vai atrapalhar, mas o que ela representa, vai. ehueheihuie espere e verá. xD

obrigada pelas reviews meninas! adooooro vcs!

um grande beijo..!


	11. A noite do cupido

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo dez.

A noite do cupido.

O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz?

Era só isso que passava pela minha cabeça. E quando dei por mim já me encontrava pronto na Sala Comunal da Sonserina esperando Pansy descer. Era tão estranho... Tudo acontecera em questão de segundos que eu nem entendia o porque eu tinha feito aquilo. Porque eu me sentira tão mal ao ver Gina com outro cara? Talvez fosse ciúme de irmão. Ciúme de amigo. Só podia ser isso. Sim, era isso.

Olhei-me no espelho. O terno preto com a gravata listrada das cores da Sonserina. O cabelo curto com gel. Eu estava legal. Mas, o que eu estava pensando? Eu só não queria pensar NAQUILO.

Em meio aos MEUS devaneios apareceu ela descendo as escadas em um vestido de veludo verde escuro, colado ao seu corpo denunciando as belas formas que ela tinha. Os olhos verdes faíscando sobre a luz da sala e as sandálias prateadas fazendo um som abafado batendo contra os degraus da escada. Pansy olhou-me nos olhos enquando colocava uma das mechas lisas para trás da orelha.

- Oi. - disse ela, meio sem jeito. - Desculpe a demora.

Aquela não era a Pansy que eu conhecia. Não era. Aquela garota sem jeito e com uma voz branda não era ela. Olhei-a meio deslumbrado, meio confuso, meio...sei lá.

- Não foi nada. - eu disse, sem saber mais o que dizer.

O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz?

Eu não sabia o que eu queria da vida. E agora que eu ia para o baile com a Pansy... O que significava? Eu estava confuso. Extremamente confuso e tudo o que eu queria era abandonar meu corpo para poder pensar um pouquinho melhor no assunto e tomar uma decisão.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Draco. - disse ela, olhando-me preocupada. - Você sabe que não precisa.

- Eu sei. - murmurei, aproximando-me mais.

A imagem de Gina veio à minha cabeça. Gina e Finnigan. Os dois juntos. Ela rindo com ela. Ele enlaçando-a pela cintura...Aquilo era demais para mim.

Mal encostei em Pansy e dei-lhe um beijo longo, forte, a língua abrindo caminho entre os dentes. Um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Eu só queria não pensar. Não pensar em nada. Puxei o corpo dela para junto do meu. Um calor gostoso foi tomando conta. Os beijos um atrás do outro, cada vez mais longos... mas tinha de aparecer, como um flash ruim, a lembrança da tarde. Gina e Finnigan. Aquilo já me estava deixando extremamente irritado.

- Acho melhor a gente ir. - disse, sorrindo.

Peguei-a pela mão e seguimos até o Salão Principal em silêncio, fitando nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

O que aquilo significava?

A festa já estava animada quando entramos no Salão. Sentamos juntos com meus amigos, embora Pansy não gostasse muito de alunos que não pertencenssem a Sonserina. Me senti parte de alguma coisa. Weasley, Granger, Potter, Lovegood, Lucy (quem eu sempre esquecia o sobrenome), Zabini, eu e Pansy. Todos na mesma mesa, conversando civilizadamente.

- Então, Lucy, como você e Zabini se conheceram? - perguntou Granger, olhando a loira amavelmente.

- Foi até engraçado, na verdade... - começou Lucy, tímida. - Foi na sala comunal da Sonserina. Muito natural e espontâneo... Acho que é por isso que deu tão certo.

Os dois se olharam cúmplices, e eu fiquei feliz por ele.

- E vocês, Hermione? - perguntou Lucy, interessada.

- Eu e Rony nos conhecemos da Grifinória mesmo, desde o primeiro dia de aula. - sorriu ela para Weasley. - E aos poucos foi acontecendo.

Weasley apenas deu uma piscada para mim. Eu ri, malicioso. Aquele cara não era fácil.

- E vocês, Luna? - perguntou Lucy, indicando a ela e Potter.

- Ah... - murmurou Lovegood, extremamente encabulada. - Eu e Harry somos apenas amigos. Certo, Harry?

- Certíssimo. - murmurou ele de volta, extremamente corado.

Foi então que Weasley começou a ficar terrivelmente vermelho. Eu conhecia aquele vermelho, era vermelho de raiva. Gina entrava no Salão, toda sorridente, de mãos dadas com Finnigan, que lhe dava beijos ocasionais da face. Cerrei os punhos, sem saber direito o porquê. Weasley levantou-se de um pulo e caminhou até onde a irmã se encontrava.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELE, GINA? - urrou ele, irado.

Eu e os outros seis que estavam na mesa nos levantamos e fomos até onde o espetáculo estava acontecendo, assim como muitas outras pessoas.

- Não se meta na minha vida, Ron. - murmurou Gina, tentando mater a calma, segurando fortemente nas mãos do namorado.

Granger segurava Weasley pelo braço, tentando impedi-lo de cometer algum ato insano. Pansy olhava para mim sem entender muito do que acontecia e Potter, Luna, Zabini e Lucy se mantinham à distância, com medo de tentar fazer algo. O clima era tenso e a tensão por si só, era paupável.

Weasley olhava para Gina como se com seu olhar pudesse fazê-la mudar de idéia. Mas a ruiva se mantinha impassível na sua posição. Finnigan ficava calado, como um idiota covarde. E isso me dava uma repulsa muito grande, não era capaz nem de se impor pela garota que gostava.

Gina olhou para mim, como que pedindo socorro. Pansy percebeu. Era agora ou nunca, só não sabia o quê.

- Bagulhão... - chamei, baixinho, segurando-o pelo outro braço. - Não vai querer dar um escândalo aqui no meio do baile, tá todo mundo olhando, meu.

- Mas é a minha irmã que tá ali com aquele cara! - retrucou ele, ofendido.

- A tua irmã já é bem grandinha pra escolher quem ela quer namorar, e além do mais, ele não é de todo o mal. Esquece isso, cara. Vai aproveitar a festa com a tua mina e deixa a tua irmã se divertir também. Se por acaso o cara fizer alguma coisa a gente vai tá olhando e além do mais, a gente sempre tem a opção de dar umas boas porradas nele se o cara fizer alguma coisa errada. - minha argumentação foi tão plausível que eu me espantei comigo mesmo.

A que ponto a raça humana chegava? Eu, talvez gostando da irmã de um de meus melhores amigos, ajudando-a a conseguir namorar com um cara que eu não gostava e em minha companhia estava uma garota que há pouco tempo atrás eu achava um pé no saco. Minha vida havia dado um giro de cento e oitenta graus.

Aos poucos a multidão foi se dispersando e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Gina agradeceu-me com um obrigado silencioso e foi sentar-se na mesa com os amigos e o tão novo, namorado. Voltamos os oito para a mesa e tudo parecia estar tranqüilo agora.

- E então, Pansy? - chamou Granger, querendo quebrar o clima tenso que ainda não havia de todo se dissipado. - E você e Draco?

Pansy me olhou nervosa, talvez pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que eu. Nos odiávamos até poucas horas atrás.

- Bom... - começou ela, hesitante. - Draco e eu... eu e Draco... bem, nós...

- Nós estamos namorando. - a frase saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar em outra coisa. Eu e Pansy estávamos namorando? Eu, Draco Malfoy, tinha finalmente me preendido a alguém?

- Estamos? - perguntou ela, surpresa. - Ah, sim... estamos. - respondeu, rápido.

- Bom, na realidade, eu e Ron também estamos, mas não queríamos falar até ter certeza de que teria tudo bem... - sorriu Granger, feliz.

- Verdade? - perguntei, olhando maroto para Weasley.

Ele apenas ficou vermelho, desviando o olhar. Para logo depois trocarmos olhares maliciosos. Havíamos sido fisgados, mas tínhamos o mesmo pensamento em mente: aproveitaríamos daquela posição ao máximo.

- Meus parabéns. - disse Lucy, sorrindo. - Ambos os casais.

- Você quer namorar comigo, Lucy? - perguntou Zabini, de repente, com todos os olhares espantados em cima de si.

- Eu... eu quero! - sorriu ela, tascando-lhe um beijo na boca, totalmente desinibida.

Todos rimos, tamanha a espontaniedade daquela pequeninha. Fomos para pista de dança, deixando Lovegood e Potter conversando tão absortos que nem haviam percebido que eram os únicos a ficar na mesa.

- Agora pode me dizer o que foi aquilo? - perguntou Pansy, quando estávamos no meio da seleção de músicas românticas.

- O que foi o quê? – perguntei, fingindo não saber do que se tratava.

- Você sabe, Draco. – insistiu ela, olhando-me fixamente.

- Não, não sei. – rebati, trazendo seu corpo para mais junto do meu.

- Você me pediu em namoro sem nem eu saber.

- Ah, isso.

- É, isso.

- Eu apenas quero namorar com você. – respondi, convicto. Na realidade, eu realmente estava acreditando nisso.

- Até ontem você me odiava.

- Eu não te odiava, eu só tinha uma idéia errada sobre você.

- E não tem mais?

- Não.

- Não?

- Estou te vendo por outro ângulo.

- E como me vê agora? - perguntou ela, hesitante.

- Como uma garota com a qual eu gostaria de namorar. - sorri, carinhoso.

Trouxe seu corpo para mais perto ainda do meu e nos olhamos fixamente. Pude me ver refletido nos olhos dela e isso me deu uma sensação de poder, beijei-a longa e ternamente. Um beijo diferente de todos os que já havíamos dado. Me deixei levar pena noite e a última coisa que vi foi Cho se aproximando de Harry com um falso sorriso no rosto e ele se afastando com Luna, para dançarem no meio da pista.

Agora o cupido realmente estava pairando sobre o ar.

Weasley e Granger estavam na enrolação de sempre. Zabini e Lucy estavam namorando. Eu e Pansy estávamos namorando. Potter e Luna estavam amigos. Gina e Finnigan estavam namorando. O namoro estava no ar, até mesmo Cho e Cedrico haviam feito as pazes. Todos estavam felizes e satisfeitos com suas vidas.

Para mim tudo estava bem, apesar dos dilemas que eu ainda enfrentava dentro de mim mesmo, mas eram coisas que às vezes eu apena abstraía. Quando dei por mim, as horas se transformaram em dias, os dias se transformaram em semanas e as semanas se tranformaram em meses. Quatro e longos meses de muito estudo, poucas festas, muitas reuniões de casais e eu e Pansy sozinhos em alguma sala vazia no meio de Hogwarts.

Aos poucos chegaram as férias e com isso, despedidas melosas e ida a casa de Weasley. O que queria dizer que eu passaria muito tempo ao lado de Gina, mas eu ainda não sabia o que isso significava.

Bom, gente.. agora a partir desse cap as coisas não vão mais rolar um dia após o outro. Vocês viram que eu dei uma boa adiantada no tempo, porque senão as coisas ficariam muito cansativas. Agora eles vão passar as férias na Toca e várias coisas vão começar a acontecer e tudo mais... Então é isso. xD

Bellatrix Amarante: Adooorei seu review! Não sabe como eu fiquei feliz. Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e eu sinceramente, espero q vc continue lendo! Beijos!

miaka: eu tbm não gostei, não. queria q fosse eu lá com ele ou pelo menos a gina, mas fazer o quê...quem mandou ela se envolver com o simas..ehueieheuihieh obrigada pela review! beijos!

CutieBabe: que bom q vc gostou e espero q tenha gostado desse cap e q continue gostando..heuiehueh Desculpa pela demora, mas é q eu estou meio sem tempo...obrigada pela review! beijos!

LolitaMalfoy: Ah, que bom q vc gostou e q continua lendo! Mas, e aí, gostou do cap? obrigada pela review! beeeijos!

Kyra: Te acalma menina. Logo logo coooisas irão acontecer.. E a fic é D/G, sim. Mas, é pq o relacionamento do Draco com a Pansy está no script..heuieueh obrigada pela review! Beijoss!

Karollzinhah: Pois é. tadinha da Pansy...vamos ver o q acontece com ela no final.. hehehe vais ter q esperar pra ver. e obrigada pela review! beeeijos!

Bom, meninas. O próximo cap acho q é o mais esperado...mas não vou dizer o q porquê.

Alguém te alguma idéia?

Bom, é isso.

Enjoy! xD


	12. Uma viagem muito longa

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Uma viagem muito longa.

Acordei me sentindo imensamente feliz e aliviado. Meu primeiro semestre em Hogwarts estava terminado e por mais que eu tivesse feito verdadeiras amizades ali, eu realmente precisava de férias. Levantei rapidamente e fui tomar banho. Uma sensação de renovação, de coisas boas vindo pela frente. Eu ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, mas preferia não pensar sobre elas.

Desci para o café da manhã e quando dei por mim, já estava dentro da cabine do trem. As horas haviam passado voando.

- Ai, meu pé! - berrou Lovegood para Potter, que por sua vez, ficou vermelho como um tomate.

- Como você consegue ser tão desastrado, Quatrolho? - perguntou Zabini, com a delicadeza de sempre.

Gargalhamos alto.

- Blaise... - chamou Lucy, baixinho. Ela era a mais delicada de todos.

- Tudo bem, Lucy. - sorriu Potter, tranquilo. - Já estou acostumado com esse aí. - respondeu, olhando ferozmente para Zabini.

Continuamos colocando as bagagens no compartimento acima de nossas cabeças. Tínhamos de fazer caber oito malas naquele micro espaço.

- Deu tudo aí? - perguntou Weasley para mim.

- Acho que sim, meu.

Estávamos todos dentro de uma cabine só. Eu e Pansy sentados na janela, com ela abraçada a mim. Weasley e Granger sentaram a nossa frente, do outro lado sentaram Lucy e Zabini (no mesmo banco que eu) e por último, Lovegood e Potter.

- Ah, cala boca, Bagulhão! - resmungou Zabini, porque Weasley estava tirando com a cara dele por estar com cara de bobo apaixonado.

Rimos da cara dele. Lucy corou violentamente, ficou quase tão vermelha quanto os cabelos dos Weasley.

- Não precisa ficar tímida, Lucy. - disse Granger, compreensiva. - Todos sabemos que esses garotos são uns panacas.

- Mas, você bem que gosta de dar uns pega em um de nós né, Granger? - disse eu, contendo o riso, não tinha como evitar essa.

Granger Taturana me olhou com cara de ódio. Pansy beijou-me o rosto, sorri para ela.

- Sabe, Granger, para uma grifinória até que você sabe das coisas. Eles REALMENTE são uns panacas. - murmurou Pansy, divertida.

Todos meus amigos caíram na gargalhada por causa da minha cara de pateta.

- Ei, minha namorada não deveria estar me defendendo?

- Não, Malfoy, ao contrário de você, ela é inteligente. - rosnou Granger.

Me senti feliz, ao menos Pansy estava tentando se inturmar com a 'escória' da grifinória.

- Então, quem é que vai pra tua casa, Bagulhão? - perguntou Potter, já acomodado ao lado de Lovegood, totalmente duro, com medo de mover um músculo.

Dei um sorriso de lado. Como ele podia ser tão desajeitado na frente das garotas? Ele era o FAMOSO Potter, não tinha explicação. Mas, eu o conhecia bem e sabia o quanto ele não tinha experiência nesse assunto.

- Todos que estão aqui dentro, eu acho.

- Eu vou apenas na segunda semana. - sorriu Pansy, no mais amigável que conseguiu. Parkinson e Weasleys não eram exatamente famílias íntimas uma com a outra.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas, acho que é isso. Fora os amigos da minha irmã.

- Vai caber isso tudo lá dentro, Bagulhão? - perguntou Zabini. Não, ele nunca aprenderia a ser delicado.

Eu próprio tinha minhas dúvidas, já que a casa não era uma das maiores, mas por mim, desde que não passasse as férias em casa, estava ótimo. Não que eu não gostasse da minha família, mas não tinha amigos lá. Não iria ser muito interessante.

- Blaise... - chamou Lucy, baixinho - como sempre.

Rimos com vontade. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

Pansy olhou-me carinhosa. Eu sentia um imenso carinho por ela. Eu sabia que não a amava, mais sentia um imenso carinho por ela.

- Eu gosto de você, Draco. - sussurrou ela em meu ouvido, lambendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Senti meu corpo estremecer, mas eu sabia que não era amor, não era...

- Eu também gosto de você, Pansy. - sorri de lado. - Muito.

Senti nojo de mim. Senti raiva de mim.

Ela aproximou-se e me beijou. No começo era só aquela boca que eu já tanto conhecia apertando a minha e comecei a sufocar. Abri um pouco a boca. A língua dela encostou nos meus dentes. Acabei abrindo a boca mesmo e então não deu mais pra controlar, beija-a com vontade, apertando seu corpo bem junto do meu, senti ela tremendo e então a larguei.

Nos olhamos no fundo dos olhos e foi quase como se ela soubesse. Quase como se ela soubesse toda verdade só de olhar pra dentro dos meus olhos.

- Eu vou lá com as minhas amigas. - sorriu ela. - Tenho que entregar umas coisinhas pra elas, tá bom?

Só acenei com a cabeça.

- Mais tarde eu voltou. - e dizendo isso meu deu um selinho, um tchau geral e saiu pela porta da cabine.

Meus amigos começaram a rir da minha cara, me chamar de bobo apaixonado, mas eu não via nada disso, eu não escutava nada, eu só pensava... Eu só pensava na Gina.

Eu precisava sair de lá. Sair de lá e por meus pensamentos em ordem. Mas, na realidade, eu não queria pensar sobre nada daquilo. Não queria mesmo. Como ninguém sabia do que se passava na minha cabeça, eu apenas disse que ia ao banheiro e não voltei mais.

Entrei em uma das cabines vazias que havia no fim do trem. Sabia que ninguém iria me incomodar lá. Fiquei pensando na vida, escutando os risinhos infantis das garotas do primeiro ano... Será que nem no final do trem eu tinha paz?

Ouvi passos no corredor e então um garoto e uma garota - que obviamente não tinha me visto - entraram na cabine ao lado e começaram a se beijar loucamente. Fiquei olhando aquilo estático. Eles não sabiam que estavam em um estabelecimento cheio de criancinhas inocentes? Ri dos meus próprios pensamentos, não que eu fosse o garoto santo, mas alguma coisa naquele cena estava estranha e eu não sabia dizer o que era.

Um casal de namorados não se beijaria daquele jeito, ao menos não em um local onde todos pudessem ver. Um garoto e uma garota que estavam recém se conhecendo não se beijaram daquele jeito. Um casal de amigos DEFINITIVAMENTE não se beijaria daquele jeito. O único tipo de relacionamento onde ocorreria um beijo tipo aquele seria em..._traição. _

Aquilo realmente não seria da minha conta, até porque cada um trai quem quiser e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas não iria ficar vendo aquela cena, não com tantos pensamentos confusos na minha cabeça. E foi então que eu vi. Eu vi Finnigan beijando uma das garotas da grifinória. Sim, com certeza era ele. Sai rápido dali. Como aquele cafajeste conseguia fazer algo desse tipo com a Gina? Não era possível!

Senti nojo dele. Senti raiva dele. Ele era pior que eu em qualquer outro aspecto. Ele era um verme.

Fechei meus punhos com raiva. Finnigan não tinha o direito que fazer isso com Gina. Aquela ruivinha adorável e toda sorrisos e carinhos. Ela estava fazendo o impossível para ficar com ele. Porque aquela besta não enxergava isso? Eu daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dele e... Eu não podia pensar essas coisas. Eu tinha namorada.

- Oi, Draco! - chamou Gina, sorrindo.

- Oi, Gin. - murmurei, nervoso.

Olhei para os lados, nervoso. Há apenas dois passos atrás de nós o namorado dela a traía com outra. Apertei mais ainda minhas unhas contra as palmas das mãos. Eu sentia meu estômago se contrair e suava frio. O que fazer? O que fazer?

- Algum problema, Draco? - perguntou ela, preocupada. Olhou-me desconfiada.

- Nã-não... É.. bem.. ãhn..

- Para, Simas! - exclamou a voz da _garota. _- Alguém pode escutar!

- A Gina tá bem longe daqui, amor. - respondeu ele, totalmente sem pudor.

Gina olhou-me horrorizada, buscando consolo, confirmação, qualquer coisa. Tranquei a respiração. Eu podia dizer que não era o que ela estava pensando, que não era e que...Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu sentia como se fosse eu o traído, via a dor naqueles olhos castanhos e me sentia quase tão crápula quanto Finnigan. Eu não deveria ter deixado ela ficar com ele, eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa, feito alguma coisa...

Me coloquei entre a porta e ela. Era a única coisa a se fazer. Era a atitude mais sensata a se tomar.

- Draco... - chamou ela quase sem voz.

_Você me perguntou_

_Eu engasguei sem coragem, travei _

_Não me atrevi a responder_

_Por que é que eu não desisto de você _

_Por que? _

_eu nao desisto _

_Por que é que eu não desisto de você_

_Por que eu nao desisto _

- Não. - disse, firme. - A última coisa que você precisa é entrar ali dentro, Gina. - sussurrei.

- Draco. - rebateu ela, segurando as lágrimas.

Ouvimos risadas e passos e então o _casal _saindo da cabine como se nada fosse nada.

- Gi-gina! - exclamou o crápula, horrorizado. - Eu posso explicar, amor, não é nada disso que você tá pensando.

- A última coisa que você vai fazer agora é se explicar pra ela, Finnigan. - rosnei, olhando-o fixo nos olhos, uma fúria tomando forma dentro do meu corpo.

- E quem é você pra me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer?

- De você eu não sou nada, eu mas eu sou amigo da Gina e tenho certeza que ela vai me ouvir quando eu disser pra ela nunca mais olhar na sua cara.

Finnigan me olhou com ódio e tentou se aproximar de Gina, ela, por sua vez, aproximou-se mais de mim e segurou firme no meu braço. Senti o calor ir se espalhando pelo meu corpo, fazendo minha cabeça girar. O toque delicado de suas dedos finos em meu braço eram como um calor em brasa, mas eu não podia me distrair.

- Você vai sair daqui com a sua namoradinha e acho melhor você NUNCA MAIS se aproximar da Gina, está ouvindo bem? - rosnei, novamente, trazendo Gina de encontro ao meu corpo, recostando seu rosto delicado em meu peito.

- Ótimo. - resmungou Finnigan. - Eu não a queria mesmo. - e dizendo isso saiu com aquela vaca loira a tira colo.

Coloquei as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto de Gina. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, espremidos, os apertava com força, como que para esquecer tudo o que havia presenciado.

- Gina. - chamei, suavemente. - Gina, olha pra mim.

- Eu não quero abrir os olhos, Draco. - sussurrou ela, soluçando. - Se eu abrir os olhos tudo vai se tornar mais real do que já é.

- Me escuta: eu não posso apagar o que você já viveu, ruiva, mas eu posso mudar o que você vai viver daqui para frente e pra isso você tem que prestar atenção no que eu vou falar agora, certo? - perguntei, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, abraçando-a logo em cima.

Senti-a recostar o queixo no meu ombro e acenar afirmativamente.

- Eu vou te deixar chorar hoje, mas só hoje, entendeu bem? Depois de hoje você não vai derramar mais nenhuma lágrima por aquele cara que foi o idiota o suficiente para não peceber o que tinha nas mãos.

- Você é um doce, Draco. - sussurrou ela, e senti sua respiração quente em meu pescoço.

_Me mostre como você faz esse truque_

_Aquele que me faz gritar, ela disse_

_Aquele que me faz rir, ela disse_

_E coloque seus braços em volta do meu pescoço_

_Me mostre como você faz isso_

_E eu prometo, eu promete_

_Que eu fujo com você_

_Eu prometo que eu fujo com você_

Entramos na cabine vazia onde eu estava minutos antes. Gina olhou-me com carinho, um carinho que eu tanto queria ver em seu olhar multiplicado por cem. O olhar que minutos antes eu sei que ela dirigia para Finnigan. Senti um aperto no coração. Um dor por ela não gostar de mim, uma dor por ela ter sido magoada.

- Me mostra como rir de novo... - pediu ela, tristonha. - Me mostra, Draco...

- Eu mostro, sim, ruivinha. - sussurrei, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. - Pode deixar que eu mostro.

Senti Gina me abraçando forte e abracei-a de volta. Senti suas mãoszinhas chegando no meu pescoço, a respiração quente na minha bochecha. Aquila situação toda estava me deixando tonto.

- Eu só queria poder gritar e, não sei...eu... - suspirou ela, cansada.

Abracei-a ainda mais forte do que antes, segurando-a possessivamente pela cintura. Gina levantou a cabeça, fitando-me confusa.

- Você faria isso comigo, Draco? - perguntou ela, incerta. - Você...faria?

- Nunca, ruivinha, eu nunca faria nada que pudesse te magoar.

Gina olhou-me de uma maneira estranha. O silêncio estava impregnado na cabine. Virei o rosto para o lado da janela, tentando pensar em algo pra dizer. Virei novamente para olhá-la nos olhos no mesmo instante que ela e ficamos bem perto.

Eu sabia o que iria acontecer. Eu sabia o que ela estava pedindo com aquele olhar suplicante, mas eu também sabia que era errado, era completamente errado. Ela não queria pelos motivos certos e eu queria por motivos certos, mas completamente proibidos.

- Draco... - chamou ela, baixinho.

Fui descendo minhas mãos, fazendo carinho nas costas dela, Gina me aperta mais e mais, pousando a testa no meu ombro. Afastei seus cabelos ruivos com a mão e vi aquele pescoço alvo e delicado me chamando. Beijei-o suavemente sentindo o corpo dela tremer e se aninhar ainda mais contra o meu. Beijei de novo. E deixei a boca ali, fui subindo, subindo, dando pequenos beijos na direção da boca. Gina não me impedia e eu estava alucinado.

Isso é errado. Isso é errado. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia o quanto queria aquilo, o quanto Gina também queria e o próximo passo foi completamente impensado.

Beijei o canto da boca ela, e senti seus lábios se mexerem, indo de encontro ao meu. No minuto seguinte, nossas bocas se encontram pra valer, senti as mãos dela me segurando pela cabeça me trazendo para ainda mais perto e dali pra frente foi aquela loucura. Não dava mais para eu fingir que era o cara santo que não iria fazer o que queria só porque tinha namorada.

E então aquele pensamento caiu como uma pedra no meio de nós dois. Larguei-a rapidamente, branco como uma cera.

- Gina, eu... - murmurei, completamente desconexo.

- Desculpa, Draco. - sorriu ela, triste. - Olha o que eu te fiz fazer, eu...Você tem namorada e eu to triste eu... eu não sei o que eu pensei, Draco.

- Não tem problema. - sorri, um pouco aliviado por ela não ter descoberto o meu segredo e um pouco magoado, por as minhas suspeitas de que ela estava fazendo aquilo por motivos errados, estarem certas. - Não tem problema, Gina.

Enquanto isso eu ficava pensando na Pansy. No quanto eu havia sido igual ao Finnigan. O quanto eu havia sido tão crápula quanto ele...Por mais que eu não gostasse de Pansy como ela gostava de mim. Por mais que meus sentimentos fossem de outra pessoa, eu não queria magoá-la. Eu não queria fazê-la sofrer...

- Você é uma pessoa digna, Draco. - murmurou ela, como que adivinhando meus pensamentos. - Não pense nem por um segundo que você é igual ao Simas. Foi um erro idiota, porque você quis me consolar e eu forcei a barra, certo?

- Cer-certo. - murmurei, desnorteado. - Amigos? - perguntei, nervoso.

- Amigos. - sorriu ela.

E então ela caiu no choro novamente, completamente abatida e triste, desabafando sobre todos os momentos felizes que os dois tinham passado juntos. E eu ali, agindo como se fosse o melhor amigo dela, quando no fundo eu me sentia completamente diferente do que tentava passar. Mas, ao invés, de dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso...

- Eu sei, eu sei... - foi o que eu murmurei repetidas vezes durante aquela longa viagem.

_A luz do dia me colocando em forma_

_Eu devo ter dormido por dias_

_E movendo lábios para respirar seu nome_

_Eu abro meus olhos_

_e me encontrei sozinho_

Srtas. Weasel: não poderia concordar mais com vcs! Porém, sabemos o quanto um garoto, principalmente o Draco, pode ser um tonto né? ahuaiahuaaiu thankx pelo review! kisses! xD

miaka: pois é, goria! Ele tá meio confuso meeesmo.. e a Pansy tinha q tá no meio da história né? obrigada pelo review! beeeijos! xD

CutieBabe: uma das minhas leitoras mais compreensivas! xD E q bom q vc está gostando e achou a idéia criativa! Adooorei o review! E aí, gostou desse cap?

Karollzinhah: desculpa, mas eu estou quase sem tempo.. por isso não consegui te mandar o email e demoro para postar os caps... Sorry mesmo! e q bom q vc comentou! beeeijos! Continue lendooo! xD

Kyra: Pode deixar que a Pansy fica com alguém no final.. ehuehieuieh Eu tbm gosto dela, apesar de tudo.. ehuehieuh

Obrigada a todas que comentaram, ou que apenas leram e não comentaram, etc e tal. Os reviews de vcs realmente me inspiram muito a escrever mais e mais rápido. Sinto muito, mas estou muito sem tempo, e agora virá duas semana só de provas e eu não tenho o próximo cap pronto, por isso, espero um pouco de paciência de todas vocês, o próximo cap virá, talvez demore um pouco mais do q o esperado, porque eu sou meio exigente com meus caps.. hehehe Enquanto isso, divirtam-se com as minhas outras fics, sim? xD Mas, não se preocupem, tentarei fazer o mais rápido possível!

Bom, eu particularmente gostei muito deste cap, não todo, mas algumas partes, porque apesar de haver um certo action vibrante entre o Draco e a Gina, mesmo ele sabendo que gosta dela, ele não deixa de se importar com a Pansy e de ter respeito por ela. Eu gosto disso no Draco, no meu Draco, quero dizer, hehehe... Mesmo ele gostando pra caramba da Gina, ele quer agir corretamente. O que vocês acharam?

Bom, agora é só esperar o próximo cap.

Obrigada mesmo a todas vocês e...

Enjoy! xD


	13. Momentos vividos Momentos perdidos

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo doze.

Momentos vividos. Momentos perdidos.

Tudo estava indo incrivelmente bem. Por mais que Gina estivesse um tanto tristonha por causa de todos os fatos ocorridos, eu estava me saindo muito bem na função de distraí-la. O clima na Toca era de amor e liberdade. Sentimentos um tanto quanto contraditórios, mas ninguém pensava muito nisso. O fato era que Gina sentia-se um pouco sozinha por ser a única em não ter em quem pensar. Potter e Lovegood eram muito lerdos, mas todos sabiam que alguma coisa rolava. E eu, supostamente, estava terrivelmente apaixonado pela minha namorada. Só sobrava Gina, que a essas alturas todos já sabiam que estava sozinha novamente.

As duas primeiras semanas de férias passaram voando. Eu e Gina levantávamos de manhã cedo para uma caminhada matinal, chegávamos na hora do café da manhã, conversávamos durante horas e freqüentemente ela desabafava comigo. Ríamos muito um com o outro e ela até conseguira me levar até um local trouxa parar assistir algo que eles chamavam de 'filme'. A tarde às vezes jogávamos xadrez bruxo ou praticávamos um pouco de quadribol para nos mantermos em forma. Eu gostava de comprar seus chocolates preferidos e ela lia poemas para mim, o que eu achava terrivelmente adorável em sua personalidade. Mesmo com tantas desilusões ela ainda conseguia sentir-se romântica. Eu estava mais feliz do que nunca.

Foi três noites antes de Pansy chegar que tudo aconteceu. Eu estava em meu quarto esperando o dia amanhecer, quando ouvi passos no corredor. Eu tinha certeza que era ela. Eu apenas tinha...

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou pensar. Sai do quarto onde eu estava e segui o som de seus passos. Acabamos por parar do lado de fora da casa, na varanda.

Ela estava apoiada na cerca da varanda olhando para a lua cheia, completamente absorta em seus pensamentos. E ela estava linda. Merlin, como ela estava incrivelmente linda naquela camisola azul turquesa, com seus pés descalços sobre o piso de madeira.

- O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha, ruiva? - perguntei, carinhosamente.

Eram três horas da manhã. E nada parecia fazer o mínimo sentido em minha vida.

- Pensando. - murmurou ela, vagamente. Eu sentia o quão distante ela estava de mim. E o mais doloroso de aceitar é que provavelmente ela estava pensando em outro.

- Pensando em quê? - perguntei, antes que pudesse me conter.

- Apenas coisas. - respondeu ela, virando-se para me encarar pela primeira vez naquela noite. - Coisas que não deveria.

Suspirei, arrasado. Eu sabia que ela estava falando de Finnigan. Nos sentamos nos degraus da escada e ficamos em silêncio por mais de meia hora. E tudo o que conseguia fazer era relembrar todos os momentos que havíamos passado naqueles últimos dias.

_- Você é patético, Draco Malfoy... - riu-se ela, enquanto tomava outro gole de seu café. - Sabia disso? _

_Estávamos dentro de um café da vila, havíamos terminado de fazer as comprar que a Sra. Weasley pedira e resolvemos descansar um pouco antes de voltar. _

_- Ah, é? E pode me dizer porque, Virgínia Weasley? - perguntei, ainda rindo da piada que ela havia contado momentos antes. _

_- Porque você está aqui escutando minhas babaquices quando poderia estar dormindo em sua cama tranqüilo e feliz. _

_- Isso não me torna patético. Me torna uma possa única. - gracejei, piscando para ela. _

_- E um convencido também. - sorriu ela, olhando-me com ternura. _

_- Eu acho que você não deveria fazer isso. - murmurei, referindo-me a carta que ela queria mandar a Finnigan. Xingando-o, é claro, ela estava com muita ruiva. - Não vai mudar nada, ruiva. - sussurrei, aproximando-me sorrateiramente. _

_- Eu sei... - murmurou ela, de volta. _

_Abracei-a suavemente, fazendo-a recostar a cabeça em meu peito. Ela soluçou várias vezes antes de por fim levantar o rosto e beijar-me a face. _

_- Eu não seria nada sem você, Draco. _

_E aquela frase foi como se as pequenas e delicadas mãos dela tivessem entrando dentro de mim, de alguma maneira, e acariciado meu coração. _

_- Acorde logo, sua molenga! - chamei, baixinho, batendo na porta de seu quarto. - Não era você que queria caminhar?_

_- Draco... - sorriu ela, ainda meio sonolenta, com os aqueles desgrenhados e vestindo uma camisola rosa choque. _

_Eram seis horas da manhã e ela já estava incrivelmente linda. _

_- Sim? - chamei, cruzando os braços, apoiado no batente da porta. _

_- Hoje é domingo. - justificou ela. _

_- E? - provoquei, sabendo exatamente onde ela queria chegar. _

_- Esqueça. - bufou ela, adoravelmente. - Me dê cinco minutos, sim? - sorriu ela, doce. _

_E ela não demorou mais que isso. E foi quando eu mais admirei ela. Aquela ruivinha era a garota perfeita pra mim. _

_- Você rebate como uma garota, Draco. - provocou Gina, me olhando marota. _

_- Quero ver você pegar um pomo, então. - rosnei, seriamente magoado, digirindo-me para o lado de trás do quintal, onde Potter e Lovegood provavelmente estariam conversando ao invés de trocar uns belos de uns beijos, como um verdadeiro homem faria. Mas, eu sabia como era difícil fazer isso quando realmente nos importamos com uma garota. _

_- Draco! - chamou ela, aproximando-se de mim. - Draco!_

_Virei-me para encará-la. E o que veio em seguida me pegou completamente de surpresa. _

_- Me desculpe, sim? - pediu ela, abraçando-me com força. _

_Senti suas mãos rodearem minha cintura e seus lábios fechados sobre a minha camisa. Os fios de seus cabelos revoltosos roçando em meu rosto e meu mundo virando do avesso. _

_- Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. - murmurou ela, corando, mas sem deixar de me encarar. _

_Nossos narizes quase encostaram e por uma fração de segundo achei que algo mágico fosse acontecer. _

_- Vou tomar banho. - disse ela, soltando-se de mim rapidamente. - Prometi Mione que iria com ela até a vila. _

_Mas, nada aconteceu. _

- Então... como andam as coisas? - perguntou ela, sabendo que estava soando incrivelmente tola, afinal, havíamos nos falado há poucas horas atrás. Afinal, conversar era praticamente tudo o que fazíamos vinte quatro horas por dia.

- Bem, eu acho. - sorri, sem jeito.

Rimos um do outro. Gina aproximou-se mais de mim e recostou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Eu não estou falando coisa com coisa hoje. - sorriu ela, sentindo-se encabulada, pelo jeito com que remexia suas mãos.

Eu a conhecia muito bem. Em tão pouco tempo, eu havia aprendido a conhecê-la muito bem.

Gina abraçou-me forte, virando-se de frente para mim. Suas mãos acariciaram minha nuca e seus lábios encostaram em meu pescoço. Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas meus sentimentos não me deixavam passar. Meu coração dizia que queria e minha mente dizia que aquilo era completamente errado.

Minhas mãos tomaram vida própria e acariciei a face corada da ruivinha. Ela olhou-me com carinho e o inevitável aconteceu. Nossas bocas se uniram novamente, como se já se conhecessem de longa data. Os lábios se encaixavam tão bem que eu chegava a me perguntar se aquilo já não havia acontecido allguma vez em outra vida. O que era mais uma das maluquices de minha cabeça.

E por mais que aquilo fosse bom, ainda tinha um gosto amargo de proibido. Porém, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, nos separamos, buscando ar.

- Eu... o que... não... - foi tudo o que consegui dizer, completamente sem ação.

- Me desculpe. - suplicou ela, olhando-me aterrorizada. - Eu realmente não quis fazer isso.

Foi como se tivessem cortado meu peito e tirado meu coração fora. Senti-me terrivelmente vazio por dentro. Eu não disse nada, fiquei em silêncio olhando para meus próprios pés.

- Eu acho que não estou sendo muito sincera com você, Draco. - murmurou ela, depois de alguns instantes, ainda sem olhar-me nos olhos.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntei.

Antes que ela disesse qualquer coisa. Antes que ela falasse uma palavra sequer sobre o quanto ela gostava de Finnigan, eu me adiantei e disse:

- Gina, eu tenho namorada.

Sua expressão de confusa passou para arrependida e eu não entendi aquilo muito bem.

- Eu sei. E sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje. Não acontecerá novamente. - e dizendo isso, sorriu: - Você é muito gentil, Draco. Obrigada por estar sendo tão bom comigo.

E foi então que ela se retirou. Indo para seu quarto, provavelmente. E eu fiquei ali sozinho, sentindo toda a magia que havia se instalado no ar sumir, como num toque de uma varinha.

Desculpa pela demora, gente. Mas é que eu fiquei com tendinite e não pude entrar no computador. Fiz fisioterapia e tudo...Ainda não estou cem por cento, mas devia o cap pra vcs, até porque..ele já tava pronto. Não ficou como eu gostaria, mas... aí está. Espero q gostem.

Não vou poder responder as reviews porque ainda sinto dor, mas obrigada pelo carinho de todos, isso me incentiva a escrever cada vez mais.

ENJOY! XD


	14. Uma conversa de amigo

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo treze.

Uma conversa de amigo.

Ninguém suspeitava de nada e essa era a pior parte. Eu não tinha com quem conversar. Me sentia extremamente sozinho mesmo tendo milhões de amigos a minha volta. Os dias na eram maravilhosos, mas as noitesToca foram as piores de todas. Aquele lugar era realmente muito aconchegante. Uma pequena casa num canto mais recluso da vila, cercada por verde e uma maravilhosa calmaria. O problema não era o lugar, o problema era eu.

Estávamos divididos pelos diversos quartos que haviam na casa. Weasley tinha muitos irmãos, mas todos estavam fora, apenas o mais velho dele, Percy, viria mais tarde. E Gina...Ninguém perguntou porque Gina estava daquele jeito. Era claro os olhos vermelhos e a estranha melancolia no olhar, tão adverso a ela. Ninguém perguntou. Ninguém sabia que eu sabia. E esse era o meu problema.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar é que eu havia feito algo muito errado com Pansy. Eu havia beijado Gina. Eu havia me aproveitado da situação. Eu havia sido um crápula. E ainda por cima eu era um egocêntrico por ficar pensando apenas em eu... eu... eu... EU (novamente) estava ficando louco.

Potter, Weasley e Zabini estavam jogando quadribol no jardim dos Weasley. Era de tardezinha, pôr-do-sol acontecendo, aquele descanso de final de dia, férias...Aquela tranqüilidade toda. Gina estava recostada no tronco de um árvore escrevendo em um caderninho enquanto Hermione, Luna e Lucy conversavam animadamente. Me sentei num dos degraus das escadas na frente da casa e fiquei observando o jogo. Dali há 12 dias Pansy estaria chegando na casa dos Weasley e eu tinha certeza de que não saberia como encará-la.

- Você está bem, Draco? - era Lucy, olhando-me com um olhar preocupado. Só então eu havia percebido que a loirinha havia saído do seu grupo para vir falar comigo.

Ela estava sentada do meu lado com um expressão amiga no rosto. Não teve como não acontecer. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos desalinhados, nervosamente. Olhei-a firmemente nos olhos.

- Na verdade não, Lucy. - murmurei, cansado. - Na verdade eu não estou nem um pouco bem.

- Venha comigo. - disse ela, olhando-me compreensiva.

Caminhamos até uma parte mais isolada, na lateral da casa e nos sentamos na grama, encostados na parede de tijolo. Ali ninguém nos incomodaria. Eu precisava desabafar com alguém e o olhar doce de Lucy fazia parecer tão fácil...

- Eu não te conheço muito bem, Draco. Mas, pelo pouco que te conheço sei que você não é de ficar assim... abatido por nada. - sorriu ela, carinhosa. - Você pode me contar. O que está acontecendo?

Sorri, amargurado.

- Eu não sei por onde começar, na verdade.

- Pelo começo. - gracejou ela, sutilmente. - Talvez eu possa te ajudar. Confia em mim, Draco.

- Tudo começou quando eu comeceia falar mais com a Gina... Eu não conhecia ela direito, tudo o que eu sabia é que ela era irmã do Bagulhão... - comecei eu, sem jeito, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, enfiando-as em meus cabelos, desesperado.

- E você se apaixonou por ela? - perguntou Lucy, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Está tão na cara assim? - perguntei, exasperado.

- Na verdade, não. Eu que sou observadora mesmo. Eu percebi o jeito como você olhou para ela hoje, mas eu já tinha visto esse mesmo olhar no dia do baile. - respondeu ela, simplesmente.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Fiquei observando como as folhas de se balançavam agarradas aos galhos da árvore. Tudo parecia estar exatamente no lugar onde deveria. Somente uma coisa estava errada: o lugar de Gina era nos meus braços, não em sozinha chorando por um cara que não prestava.

Fiquei pensando em tudo o que havia passado nos últimos tempos. Desde que eu havia mudado de escola eu nunca havia pensado que minha vida pudesse mudar tanto. Agora eu tinha três melhores amigos, as suas namoradas eram garotas realmente bacanas, eu tinha uma namorada e gostava de outra garota. Minha vida havia dado um giro de 180 graus e minha cabeça girava e girava sem parar... Era como se eu não conseguisse acompanhar o ritmo.

- E de repente eu apenas me vi com muito ciúme dela com aquele Finnigan... e então não deu pra controlar... e eu comecei a namorar com Pansy. - murmurei, me sentindo terrivelmente culpado. - Eu simplesmente não sabia lidar com o que estava sentindo - e ainda não sei - e aquela me pareceu a solução mais sensata. As coisas simplesmente foram acontecendo.

Lucy apenas assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. De repente me senti em um divã, num psicólogo, mas não dei muita importância, eu realmente precisava compartilhar aquilo com alguém.

- Não me leve a mal, Lucy... - comecei, sem jeito. - Eu gosto da Pansy, e muito.

- Só que esse muito não a ser o bastante para namorar, certo? - completou ela, olhando-me fixamente a espera de uma resposta.

Aquilo era terrivelmente cruel. Eu havia sido terrivelmente cruel com Pansy, mas era a mais pura e sublime verdade.

- Certo. - murmurei.

Uma rajada de vento passou e senti como se ela atravessasse meu corpo e me dividisse ao meio. Porque era exatamente assim que eu estava me sentindo.

- Eu me sinto muito culpado por ter feito isso com ela, entende? Eu realmente queria poder gostar dela o tanto que ela gosta de mim e...

- A gente não manda no nosso coração, Draco. - sorriu Lucy, compreensiva. Novamente. - Pode ser uma frase terrivelmente clichê, mas é a verdade.

- Mas esse não é o pior, Lucy. - murmurei em um tom de um criminoso. E realmente, eu tinha cometido o pior dos crimes contra duas garotas maravilhosas.

- E o que foi que você fez, Draco? - perguntou Lucy, curiosa e temerosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando Gina viu Finnigan beijando outra garota... Sim, ela descobriu isso. - disse, respondendo ao olhar de espanto da loirinha. - Bom, eu estava lá... e fiz de tudo para ela não ver a cena, mas viu. E então eu consolei ela... E bem... não sei o que aconteceu, mas nós nos beijamos...

- Você beijou ela ou ela te beijou? - perguntou Lucy, como que analisando a situação.

- Faz diferença? - perguntei, frustrado.

- Muita. - respondeu ela, com extrema convicção.

- Eu não sei. Só sei que ambos correspondemos ao beijo com muito fervor...

- Isso é bom, Draco. - sorriu Lucy, feliz.

- Não, não é. - rebati.

- O fato é que ela fez isso por razões diferentes das minhas... E quando ela fez por se sentir carente e sozinha, eu fiz por gostar dela e...

- Aonde você está querendo chegar?

- EU ME APROVEITEI DA SITUAÇÃO! - exclamei, completamente fora de mim, envergonhado. - Eu me aproveitei da situação e sei que antes eu não ligaria pra isso.. Mas agora eu ligo. Eu ligo porque ela pensou que ela tivesse me forçado há alguma coisa. Eu ligo porque a Pansy não merece ser traída. Eu ligo porque a Gina não merece se sentir culpada por algo que ela não tem culpa...

Parei de falar. A verdade doía e como doía! Eu havia enganado, eu havia sido idiota...Eu havia feito milhões de coisas horríveis e merecia pagar por tudo o que havia feito. Eu me sentia o último dos homens.

- Draco. - chamou Lucy, não obtendo minha atenção atenção. - Draco.

Olhei-a de canto de olho, sem vontade e nem coragem de levantar o rosto. Eu estava extremamente envergonhado.

- Você não tem motivo para se sentir assim. Sim, foi errado você dar um beijo em Gina ou corresponder ao beijo dela. Mas foi só um. Sim, você gosta dela e isso não é pecado algum. Pelo que parece, ela pode estar confusa, mas acho que ela tem sentimentos por você...O que tens de fazer é falar com Pansy e resolver a situação... É melhor do que continuar fingindo sentir algo que não sente. Essa sim, é a pior coisa.

Lucy tinha toda razão quanto aquilo. Ela tinha mesmo. E eu sabia que tinha de fazer algo a respeito daquilo.

- Obrigada, Lucy. - sorri, um pouco amargurado. Porém, muito mais aliviado. - Você fez com que eu me sentisse muito melhor. Verdade. Eu realmente precisava desabafar com alguém.

- Fico feliz em poder ter ajudado, Draco. - sorriu a loirinha pra mim.

Eu estava tão mais leve, tão mais de consciência limpa que não pude conter a vontade de dar um abraço em lucy. Ela era uma grande garota, Blaise tinha muita sorte de tê-la. E ela estava se mostrando uma verdadeira amiga para mim.

- Mas, o que é que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Zabini, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Não, aquilo não estava soando nada bem. Seria uma longa noite.

Como eu demorei muito pra atualizar da última vez, aqui está. XD

Bom, sem agradecimentos pessoais por causa da tendinite... ;/ Mas, agradeço a todos e todas que me mandaram reviews! Eu agradeço muito! XD

beeijos!

ENJOY! XD


	15. Situações conturbadas

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo quatorze.

Situações conturbadas.

- Mas, o que é que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Zabini, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Eu e Lucy nos soltamos do abraço, extremamente constrangidos. Lucy estava vermelha e eu sem jeito. Não estávamos assim por ter sido pegos fazendo algo errado - porque não tínhamos feito nada do que Zabini estava pensando -, estávamos assim exatamente por ele pensar algo que não era verdade. Isso era muito desconcertante.

- É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE AMIZADE, COBRA? - perguntou ele, completamente alterada. - VOCÊ CHAMA DE AMIZADE AGARRA A NAMORADA DO OUTRO QUANDO NINGUÉM ESTÁ OLHANDO, É ISSO?

Nessas alturas, com a gritaria, todos da casa já estavam ao nosso redor, observando o que estava acontecendo. Inclusive Gina. Sorte que os pais de Weasley não estavam em casa para ver aquele barraco sendo formado. Seria ainda mais constragedor do que já estava sendo.

Minha cabeça girava e eu não conseguia achar respostas para meu amigo. Eu já havia sido chamado de tudo naquela vida, menos de mau amigo. Eu nunca trairia um amigo. Eu poderia ter traído minha namorada, e já me sentia muito mal por isso, mas nunca trairia um amigo. Ainda mais Zabini, alguém tão como ele, que havia sempre me apoiado quando eu havia precisado.

- E AINDA POR CIMA FAZ UMA COISA DESSAS COM A PANSY! - gritou ele, fora de si.

Nisso ele estava certo. Eu não havia feito nada com Lucy, mas havia feito com Gina. Me senti o último dos últimos, e olhando de relance para Gina, vi que de olhar culpado, ela passou para um olhar de fúria. Eu não soube entender o porquê, mas não podia me preocupar com isso agora. Eu tinha que resolver aquela situação.

- EU NÃO SEI COMO EU PUDE CONFIAR EM VOCÊ! COMO EU FUI TÃO CEGO..! - gritou ele, aproximando-se perigosamente, pronto para erguer os punhos e dar-me um belo de um soco no nariz.

- CHEGA! - chamou Lucy, com o rosto ainda vermelho , mas agora de raiva.

Todos paramos, assustados. A pequena Lucy nunca havia ficado naquele estado. Estávamos estáticos e completamente sem fala. Inclusive Zabini.

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, BLAISE! - gritou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Que tipo de garota você pensa que eu sou? - perguntou ela, baixando o tom de voz, só então percebendo todos os olhares voltados para si. - Você acha que eu agarro qualquer um que passa na minha frente? Ao ofender o seu amigo, é seu amigo, porque o Draco é uma pessoa muito horada, você me ofendeu também. Você além de idiota é um cego, Blaise Zabini.

- Lucy... - chamou o moreno, suavemente, nem parecendo o cara irado de antes.

- Eu apenas estava dando conselhos para ele. Conselhos que você, no papel de amigo, deveria dar. Mas, é tão egoísta a ponto de não perceber que seu amigo está passando por uma fase difícil.

- Lucy... - dessa vez era eu que estava chamando. - Não...não precisa. - disse, hesitante. Subitamente com medo do que aquela loirinha era capaz de fazer.

- Agora que eu comecei eu vou terminar, Draco. - disse ela, sorrindo compreensiva para mim. - Eu acho que antes de julgar, todos os que estão aqui, deveriam perguntar. Pra que vir com sete pedras na mão? Isso é uma atitude extremamente infantil, até mesmo para sonserinos. - disse ela, virando-se para Blaise.

Todos permanecemos em silêncio, envergonhados. Lucy estava nos dando uma lição de moral completa. Mas, só então eu percebi que Gina não estava mais ali. Eu precisava falar com ela e esclarer tudo, só não sabia porque sentia essa necessidade.

- Eu sinto muito, Jamanta. - murmurei, com as mãos nos bolsos. - Eu só abracei a Lucy porque ela realmente foi muito compreensiva comigo, como uma amiga, entende? Eu nunca faria nada pra trair a sua amizade e nem destruir o relacionamento de vocês. Eu acompanhei desde o começo e ninguém mais do que eu acha que vocês dois fazem um par perfeito.

Zabini olhou para mim ainda com uma expressão feroz, só então para mudá-la para uma mais amena, que era o seu normal.

- Foi mal cara. - disse ele, dando-me um aperto de mão.

Isso foi tudo o que ele fez e disse. Mas, para Zabini, eu sabia que isso era o bastante para dizer que tudo havia voltado ao normal.

Saí dali quando vi que Zabini e Lucy já estava com os olhares apaixonados de sempre e fui atrás de Gina, sem me importar os olhares que ainda estavam em cima de mim.

- Gina. - chamei, hesitante.

Ela estava com uma mochila nas costas e deixando um bilhete em cima da mesa da cozinha para os pais.

_Estou indo para casa de Mel. _

_Vou dormir lá, mas volto dentro de alguns dias. _

_Só quero colocar a conversa em dia com ela. _

_Com amor, _

_Gina. _

- Gina. - chamei novamente, mas ela não parecia querer me dar anteção. - OLHA PRA MIM, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!

- Você é um cafajeste nojento, Draco Malfoy. - rosnou ela, com uma expressão enojada no rosto.

Senti como se estivesse levando um soco com a força de Zabini no meio da boca do estômago. Não podia ser a minha ruivinha falando isso pra mim, podia? Ela não era minha, mas no meu coração eu sentia como se fosse. Na realidade, eu era todo dela, e doía saber que ela não sentia o mesmo.

- Gina, me deixa explicar.

- Não tem nada pra explicar. Você me usou. Você usou a Lucy. Você enganou a Pansy! - esbravejou ela, alterada, largando a mochila no chão e apertando forte as unhas contra a palma das mãos. - E eu estava me sentindo culpada. Eu ainda ia te pedir desculpas de novo por tudo que aconteceu...Eu...

- Ruiva, me deixei explicar! - pedi, suplicante.

Aquilo estava tudo errado. Nada estava sendo como deveria ser e eu sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça. E no fundo da minha mente eu lutava desesperadamente para não perder o controle e me perder em meus pensamentos. Queria que aquilo fosse um terrível pesadelo e não passasse disso.

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! - gritou ela, com lágriamas nos olhos. - VOCÊ NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA PRA MIM!

- Gina...Gina não fala assim... - pedi, me aproximando suavemente.

Ficamos de frente um para o outro e tentei acariciar sua face. Um gesto ousado, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa pra sentir que não a tinha perdido para sempre por causa de um terrível mal entendido.

- Não me toque. - disse ela, entredentes. - Você é igual ao Finnigan.

O olhar de desprezo. Aquela frase que pra mim era a pior coisa que ela poderia ter me dito. No fundo, eu me sentia igual a Lucy. Que tipo de cara Gina pensava que eu era? Eu não era um crápula. Eu podia ter feito muitas coisas erradas. Mas, nunca havia traído meu amigo e nunca a havia usado. A única pessoa naquela história que poderia me odiar era a Pansy.

De repente, toda aquela luta não tinha mais sentido para mim. Se Gina não me achava suficientemente bom para ela, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso.

- Sinto muito. - murmurei, retirando-me logo em seguida.

O jantar foi silencioso e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não pareciam entender o que estava acontecido. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar no meu canto. De algum modo parecia que todos sabiam o que havia acontecido algumas horas antes entre eu e Gina na cozinha. Eu olhava fixamente para meu prato, com medo de encará-los e descobrir que Gina realmente estava certa e que eu não era alguém que valia à pena.

- Eu sei o que tá acontecendo, Cobra. - murmurou Weasley, momentos depois, enquanto eu lavava a louça sozinho, na cozinha. Por opção, é claro. Não queria ficar perto de ninguém.

Olhei-o de soslaio. O medo me assaltando por dentro.

- Eu sei que você gosta da minha irmã. - disse ele, sorrindo sem jeito. - E por mais que eu não goste que ela namora. Eu apóio vocês dois.

Aquilo seria muito bom. Muito bom se eu não tivesse namorada; Muito bom de Gina não gostasse de Finnigan; Muito bom se Gina não me odiasse.

- Eu tenho namorada, Bagulhão. - murmurei, sem tirar os olhos da louça.

- Isso se resolve. - disse ela, dando uma piscadinha. E eu sabia que ele queria dizer pra eu terminar com ela.

- A Gina me odeia. - rebati, sem vontade. Completamente magoado por dentro, relembrando a briga que havíamos tido. Nós nunca havíamos brigado antes.

- Só por causa de um mal entendido. - disse ele, apoiando-se na bancada da pia. - É só você tentar conversar com ela.

- Eu não sei...e...

- DRACO! - eu conhecia aquela voz.

Era Pansy. Chegando uma noite antes, feliz da vida, olhando-me carinhosamente. Ela estava vindo passa a última semana de férias restante na casa do Weasley. Ele mesmo havia convidado. Isso, antes de acontecer aquela confusão toda e todos pensarem que eu a amava com todo meu coração.

Mãe, pai! Eu voltei...a Mel não tava em casa e... - e eu conhecia aquela voz também. - Oi, Pansy.

Era Gina. Aparentemente seu plano de fuga não havia dado certo e ela havia voltado para casa. Tudo daria certo, eu iria conversar com ela e...

- Oi, gente. - sorriu Pansy, largando a mala no chão. - Draco, eu tenho tantas coisas para te contar e...

Eu estava incrivelmente encrencado.

As horas passaram. Os dias passaram. E nada aconteceu. Gina passava os dias conversando com as amigas ou enfurnada na casa de Mel. Pansy ficava comigo ou então conversando com as garotas. Porém, quando eu me via sozinho, não tinha coragem nem vontade de chegar em Gina. As lembranças daquela noite ainda estavam vivas em meu pensando. Eu me sentia um caco. E logo, chegou o dia de voltar para Hogwarts.

Obrigada a tooodos que comentaram no outro cap! E aqui está mais um. x)

Depois desse só há mais dois e acabou a fic. XD

beeeijos!

ENJOY! XD


	16. Quando nada está em seu devido lugar

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo quinze.

Quando nada está em seu devido lugar.

Acordamos cedo. Nos arrumamos. Tomamos café. Fomos para a estação. Pegamos o trem. Tudo havia voltado ao normal, não fosse por tudo o que eu sentia dentro de mim. Eu sentia um tremendo fazio dentro de mim, pior do que tudo que eu já havia sentido na minha vida.

Gina não falava mais comigo, nem seque me olhava. A minha vida estava uma merda e eu ainda estava totalmente estranho com minha namorada e ela sabia disso.

Todos já estavam acomodados, Granger e Weasley dando um de seus habituais amassos, Potter e Lovegood mais vermelhos do que uma caixa de tomates inteira, conversando sobre sei lá o que, Lucy e Zabini novamente carinhosos um com o outro, superando aquela terrível crise da qual eu havia feito parte e eu e Pansy silenciosos, sabendo que havia algo errado. Pensando em nossas próprias vidas e no que fariam quando chegássemos a Hogwarts. Algo mudaria, e acho que ela também sentia isso.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Estava na hora, mas eu não tinha coragem.

- Algo errado, Draco? - perguntou Pansy, que estava sentada ao meu lado, de mãos dadas comigo.

- Pansy... - comecei, hesitante. - Precisamos conversar.

- O que há? - perguntou ela, olhando-me com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Senti uma fincada na boca do estômago.

- Vamos lá fora, sim? - pedi, olhando-a com ternura.

- Claro... - murmurou ela, sendo guiada por mim para fora do vaguão.

Nem me importei com os olhares de todos curiosos em cima de nós. Provavelmente todos saberiam da nossa conversa assim que colocássemos os pés em Hogwarts. Fomos até o final do trem, passamos por Gina e ela olhou-me curiosa, mas eu não ousei retribuir o olhar, não podia me desconcentrar. Não agora. Me fiz de indiferente por mais que me doesse.

Eu e Pansy entramos em uma cabine vazia. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, me desviando das mãos dadas. Ela percebeu, mas nada disse. Passei a mão pelos cabelos novamente, olhei pela janela, andei de um lado para o outro.

- Pode falar, Draco. - murmurou Pansy, sentando-se no banco. - Você está me deixando nervosa.

Recostei minha testa na parede da cabine. Respirei fundo e então me ajoelhei em seu frente. Completamente rendido, fraco e humano.

- Eu sinto muito, Pansy. - murmurei, pedindo perdão por todas as coisas que eu havia feito, por mais que ela não soubesse do que se tratava. - Eu não fui muito certo pra você... Eu fiz tudo errado, Pansy. Tudo errado... eu...

Pansy olhou-me com uma expressão compreensiva. Uma expressão de quem conhece, de quem gosta, de quem se preocupa. Mas, acima de todas as coisas - e é o que dói mais - ela olhou-me com uma expressão de quem ama, de quem está decepcionada, de quem se magoou muito. E doeu. Doeu muito.

- Eu sei, Draco. - sorriu ela, amarga. - Eu não sou boba, sabe?

Fiquei calado, ajoelhado a sua frente, esperando pelo seu veredicto.

- Eu sei que você ama a Gina. Eu percebi desde o dia que você pediu pra namorar comigo o jeito como você olhava pra ela... Mas, mesmo assim, eu achei que de alguma maneira eu poderia fazer você gostar de mim e...Eu não sei. - murmurou ela, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. E eu sei o quanto isso é difícil de um sonserino fazer. Especialmente ela.

- Eu juro que se eu pudesse eu não teria, Pansy...Eu não teria feito nada disso.. Eu...

- Shiiu... - fez ela, com os dedos em meus lábios, sorrindo tristonha. - Eu gosto de você, Draco. Gosto mesmo. Mas, antes de te gostar como namorado, eu gosto de você como amigo e tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz, sabe? Eu quero mesmo...

Eu sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil pra ela dizer tudo aquilo. E eu me sentia pior ainda porque parecia que ela havia preparado um discurso todo e não eu. Parecia que era ela que tinha tanta coisa pra falar, quando na verdade era eu.

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Pansy. - disse, em um tom firme, cerrando os punhos tamanha a minha frustração, olhando-a com carinho. - Eu gosto muito de você...Talvez não do jeito que você merece. Com certeza não é do jeito que você merece, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto de você e me preocupo muito com o seu bem estar e é por isso que...é por isso que...

Senti minha garganta secar. Não conseguia dizer o fim da frase. Eu não conseguia acabar com aquila besteira que eu havia começado. Eu não conseguia...

- Você está terminando comigo. - completou ela, com um fio de voz.

Foi nesse momento que eu senti que o fio que nos ligava havia se partido e nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. Nunca mais eu teria a Pansy alegre e amiga ao meu lado. Nunca mais ela ficaria noites em claro comigo estudando para alguma prova ou trazendo uma xícara de café preparado exatamente do jeito que eu gosto. Nunca mais caminharíamos juntos no jardim eu um período de aula vago e nunca mais iríamos a festas como um casal. Nunca mais seríamos votados o casal da sonserina mais perfeito pelas garotinhas do primeiro ano. Nunca mais Pansy me olharia com aquele brilho nos olhos que era tão reconfortante e encantador. E por mais que eu fosse sentir falta daquilo tudo...Não era como quando eu sentia falta do que nem havia começado ainda com Gina.

E essa verdade era cruel, mas não deixava de ser uma verdade.

- Eu entendo. - murmurou ela, levantando-se. - Mas, não me peça para não te odiar agora, porque eu não vou conseguir olhar pra você e dizer que está tudo bem... Mas, daqui há algum tempo... Daqui há algum tempo eu vou conseguir olhar pra você e dizer que você é uma lembraça boa do passado, mas que é passado. Entende?

Meu coração se encheu de uma admiração que eu acho que nunca seria capaz de sentir por outra pessoa. Pansy era apenas uma garota incompreendida pela maioria de pessoas ao seu redor. Todos desconheciam a personalidade doce e compreensiva que ela tinha por baixo daquela barreira de arrogância e frigidez que ela colocava por cima do seu verdadeiro eu. Me senti honrado por conhecer aquela parte e triste por nunca mais poder ver de novo.

- Quando foi que você se tornou tão madura, Pansy? - perguntei eu, sorrindo para ela, sem jeito.

- Foi nessas férias. - disse ela, sorrindo também. - Eu conheci alguém.

- Alguém? - perguntei, intrigado.

- É, alguém. - sorriu ela, sem jeito. - Alguém que talvez venha ocupar o seu lugar. - acrescentou, corando suavemente.

- Fico feliz por você. - e eu estava sendo sincero, por mais que aquilo fosse estranho. Eu havia passado bons momentos da minha vida ao lado dela. E por mais que eu não houvesse correspondido os seus sentimentos fervorosamente. Eu a havia amado, da minha maneira.

_Eu estou me apaixonando por você de verdade_

_Eu odeio o que você me faz passar _

_O que você fez comigo agora? _

_Eu simplesmente não consigo dormir à noite _

_Minha cama está molhada_

_Eu não sei como _

_Alguém apagará a luz, por favor? _

Finalmente eu estava de volta. E tudo/nada havia mudado. Os segundos se tornaram minutos. Os minutos se tornaram horas. As horas se tornaram dias. E os dias se tornaram dias imensamente longos. Tudo o que eu fazia era concentrar-me nos estudos e nem mais nas festas da escola eu ia. Meus amigos estavam preocupados, suas namoradas eram compreensivas e Pansy até voltara a falar comigo, agora estava saindo com aquele tal alguém.

Dois meses haviam mudado muita coisa, mas eu continuava me achando o mesmo merda de antes.

- Cobra, você tá legal? - chamou Zabini, com Lucy ao seu encalço, olhando-me com uma expressão amiga no rosto.

- Sério, gente. - bufei, cansado. - Eu to ótimo. É só cansaço...

- Você anda estudando demais e comendo de menos, Draco. - murmurou Lucy, preocupada.

- A Luce tá certa, meu. - disse Zabini, olhando-me sério.- Você já deu uma boa olhada no espelho? Você tá um caco!

- Blaise! - reprimiu Lucy, histérica.

Sorri de lado. O jeito extremamente delicado de Zabini ainda estava intacto.

- Eu to bem. - respondi, empurrando o prato ainda intocado do café da manhã. - E agora se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que passar na biblioteca antes da aula de Poções.

- Mas, Draco... - chamou Lucy, mas eu já estava muito longe para dar ouvidos a ela. Longe tanto fisica como mentalmente.

Caminhei a passos largos pelo Salão Principal fazendo uma força sobrehumana para não olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. Se eu tivesse olhado, teria visto que Gina estava logo atrás de mim no corredor e entrou no mesmo momento que eu na biblioteca. Meu corpo chocou contro o dela, pois eu estava muito distraído.

Gina quase caiu para trás, assustada. Olhou-me calmamente, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes. Pela maneira como me olhou, realmente a minha aparência não deveria ser uma das melhores.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e foi como se o meu mundo fizesse sentido de novo. Por uma fração de segundos. Segui meu caminho até a seção onde eu sabia que estaria o livro o qual eu precisava. Não dei nem tempo dela dizer algo ou de eu pensar em fazer alguma coisa.

_Levando um fora arruinou minha vida _

_E eu pareço não me importar _

_E não há como te parar _

_Levando-me para passear _

Tentei, mas era impossível não pensar em Gina. Eu havia tentando (quase sem sucesso) não pensar nela durante aquelas semanas. Em alguns momentos eu conseguia, outros não. O que eu realmente havia conseguido, era esquecer como eu me sentia perto dela. E então tudo voltou como um furacão pra dentro de mim e simplesmente não teve como impedir. Me sentir ainda pior, mesmo achando que isso não fosse possível.

Peguei uma folha em branco e fiz vários rabiscos com minha pena. A voz do professor parecia muito longe agora. Eu quase não sabia onde estava, minha mente vagueava por lugares desconhecidos dentro de mim. Soando totalmente piegas e um perdedor, me fechei em meu mundo, sem me importar com a aula. Até aquele momento eu havia me focado nos estudos. Tão focado a ponto de ser imprudente, mas naquele momento eu apenas queria mandar tudo as favas e viver meu sofrimento.

- Senhor Malfoy, pode responder a minha pergunta? - era Snape. Aula de poções era meu forte, isso ninguém diria ao contrário, mas naquele momento nem para Poções eu estava no mundo dos vivos.

Permaneci calado. Weasley, Zabini e Potter me olharam com expressões indecifráveis. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, e sem olhar para ninguém, recolhi meu material e saí da sala.

O resto do dia era tudo o que comentavam. Cobra havia dado uma de rebelde.

Bom, aí está o penúltimo cap. Eu realmente queria fazer mais, só que com a minha tendinite e um pouco de falta de inspiração, eu acabei terminando a fic antes do esperado. Eu realmente não esperava o retorno que eu tive. E agradeço mto as pessoas que acompanharam, comentaram e opinaram. E bom, espero q vcs leiam outras fics minhas e que sintam o mesmo carinho q tiveram por essa.

Beeijos! XD

ENJOY! XD


	17. Amor&Cerveja Amanteigada

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Capítulo dezesseis.

Amor&Cerveja Amanteigada.

Eu nem deveria estar lá, em primeiro lugar. Eu não tinha ânimo para tudo aquilo. Não queria ter ido à Hosmeadge, mas era aniversário de Zabini e eu não podia fazer essas desfeita com o meu amigo. O local era animado. Música alta, bebida liberada, pessoas conversando sorridentes. Minha ex-namorada com um novo namorado, Gina em um canto do Três Vassouras o qual eu evitava olhar.

Me concentrei em Potter e Lovegood sentados em uma mesa em frente a qual eu estava fazendo rabiscos em um guardanapo com uma pena que eu havia achado perdida no chão.

- Ãhn... Luna? - chamou Potter, desajeitado e tímido, como sempre.

- Sim? - sorriu ela, completamente absorta em olhar as pessoas dançar.

- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. - disse ele, mais alto do que planejava, fazendo alguns olhares curiosos se voltarem para eles.

Potter era assim, quando estava nervoso não conseguia controlar a própria voz. Era patético. Mas, naquele momento, eu estava mais patético que ele. Sem amigos, sem namorado em pleno sábado à noite em uma festa de aniversário de um dos meus melhores amigos. É, eu não estava em posição para julgar ninguém.

- Pode falar, Harry. - sorriu ela, como que já sabendo que ele iria pedir isso.

Potter olhou-a assustado, por um momento achei que ele fosse vomitar. Lovegood começou a fazer desenhos no ar com a ponta dos dedos. Não, aquela garota não era normal. Mas, quem era no final das contas?

- Eu te acho uma garota legal, Luna. - sorriu ele, sem jeito.

- Obrigada, Harry.

_'Vamos, cara. Chega um momento que até as garotas se cansam de papo e querem ação!' _pensei, comigo mesmo. Estava na cara que a Lovegood estava caidinha por ele. Ele tinha é que pegá-la de jeito e...

Não somente eu, mas todos no salão ficaram emudecidos. Harry Potter simplesmente, APENAS agarrou Luna pela cintura e deu um beijo DAQUELES nela. Assim, do nada. Tirei um pouco a franja dos meus olhos e sorri de lado. Eu sempre soube que havia um ganharão em potencial dentro daquele corpo fracote de Potter. Me senti orgulhoso, talvez eu tivesse feito um pouco de senso entrar naquela cabecinha desmiolada do meu amigo.

Em outro canto Zabini feliz com seus dezessetes anos dançava desajeitadamente com uma apaixonada Lucy. Granger e Wealsey encostados em uma parede mais escondida. E...foi então que meu olhar se encontrou com o de Gina. Eu havia tentando não olhar, mas nossos olhares são como imãs...E no momento que fica um de frente pro outro, não tem mais como desviar.

_Estou esperando _

_Para a hora perfeita de te ligar de volta _

_Porque me lembro de você falando_

_Não quero saber a verdade _

_Não consigo lidar com isso _

Fechei os olhos e cerrei os punhos. Tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era desviar o olhar. Porra, porque é que eu não consigo fazer uma merda simples dessa? Só o que saiu foram meros palavrões e meu olhar continuou no mesmo lugar, só que agora Gina vinha em minha direção e eu me sentia completamente desprevenido.

- Oi. - murmurou ela, timidamente. Passando a mão na frente do vestido azul turquesa, para dessamarrotar um amarrotado inexistente.

- Oi. - respondi de volta, olhando-a de lado tentando manter o controle e não sair correndo dali. Incrível, Draco Malfoy sentindo vontade de sair correndo. Cobra, um covarde. Aquela era nova pra mim.

- Me desculpa, Draco. - murmurou ela, sem rodeios. Suas feições se tornaram mais rosadas e seu olhar era sincero, incrivelmente arrependido e sem jeito. Meu cérebro virou geléia nesse exato momento.

De relance vi Pansy sorrindo pra mim, aprovando. E por incrível que pareça, aquilo me deu coragem de seguir em frente. Eu estava com medo. Draco Malfoy tinha medo, não mais de se comprometer, mas sim de levar um não. E isso era mais novidade ainda.

- Eu interpretei tudo errado... - começou ela, ainda em pé, sem coragem de se aproximar mais. - Eu disse tantas coisas... Eu... eu nunca deveria ter te comparado a...

- Não tem problema. - murmurei, sério.

- Tem, sim. - rebateu ela, com uma expressão pesarosa no rosto. - Eu não deveria ter dito e feito o que eu fiz. Você me apoiou sempre, mesmo comigo me jogando descaradamente pra você enquanto você tinha namorada. Você continuou do meu lado e na primeira vez que você precisa de mim, eu simplesmente vim te julgando sem nem esperar você falar. Eu sinto muito por isso, Draco.

_E eu tento (tento) _

_Te esquecer(só te esquecer) _

_Mas não sei como _

_Se pelo menos eu soubesse _

- Vamos dançar? - perguntei, sorrindo de lado. Uma música agitada estava tocando e eu adorava aquela música.

Gina sorriu também. E pulou em meu pescoço, feliz. Sentir seus braços em volta da minha nuca, a respiração ofegante junto da minha, o corpo pequeno e delicado encaixado junto do meu. Eu havia sentido falta daquilo. Eu havia bloqueado a sensação doce que era ter ela tão pertinho de mim. E Merlin, como era bom!

Fomos até a improvisada pista de dança. Sorrimos felizes um para o outro, aquela sensação de cumplicidade, de amizade de longa data, por mais que não fosse tanto assim. Do nada, uma música lenta começou a tocar, e eu pude ver que Granger havia feito um aceno de varinha, a mando do Weasley. Sorri por dentro. Eu era um cara iluminado.

Nos aproximamos, sem jeito. Gina colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu enlacei-a pela cintura. Meu coração ameaçava sair do meu peito a qualquer momento e o perfume de Gina me embriagava mais do que qualquer whisky de fogo.

- E então, Draco, como anda a vida? - perguntou Gina, para quebrar o gelo.

- Bem melhor agora que você voltou pra ela. - murmurei em sua orelha, vendo ela se arrepiar. - Ruiva.

- Eu deixo você voltar a me chamar assim. - gracejou ela, apertando-se ainda mais contra mim.

Estreitei-a entre meus braços como se pudesse perdê-la a qualquer momento. Agarrava sua cintura com possessividade e beijava-lhe suavemente a face, aproximando-me sorrateiramente do pescoço.

_Está escrito em seu rosto _

_Uma coisa dolorosa de se esperar _

_Me diga agora onde nós vamos?_

_Agora o futuro não está tão claro _

_Não acredito que acabamos aqui _

_Onde está o mundo que não liga? _

_Talvez eu pudesse te encontrar lá._

O ritmo calmo. Os passos suaves. As delicadas mãos acariciando minha nuca. Aquilo era tudo tão novo e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar pra mim.

- Eu não acredito que eu fui tão tola, Draco. - disse ela, ainda com uma pontada de culpa na voz.

- Não tem problema, Gina. - respondi, olhando-a com carinho. - Eu também fui.

- Como assim? - perguntou, confusa.

- Desde sempre eu sabia de uma coisa... - comecei, subitamente tímido. - E preferi ignorar, fazendo tudo pelo jeito errado.

- Então estamos quites. - gracejou ela, recostando a cabeça em meu peito, roçando os cabelos ruivos em meu rosto. Aquele adocicado jeito de morango.

- Suponho que sim, ruiva. - sorri, abraçando-a forte. - Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida.

- E você robou a minha fala. - sorriu ela, feliz. - Isso não se faz, Draco.

- Mas, é por uma boa causa. - murmurei, beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Certo.

Continuamos dançando. Era como se não existisse mais as pessoas a nossa volta. Nada mais importava, não mais. Somente o corpo pequeno que eu tinha em meus braços que parecia terrivelmente indefeso necessitanto de amor e proteção. Sim, eu a amava e já não tinha mais como negar isso. Eu a amava demais.

_Yeah Desculpe _

_Se eu te deixei pra baixo, eu não queria isso _

_Quando eu escutei as histórias _

_Coisas ditas que eu não queria dizer_

_Deveria ter ficado calmo _

E foi como se não tivéssemos ficado afastados durante todo aquele tempo. A música tocando, as pessoas a nossa volta... E nós engranamos no maior papo sobre teatro e falas que as pessoas constantemente teimava em repetir. Falamos sobre como faltavam músicas de qualidade e de como ela havia conseguido me arrastar para um cinema (local trouxa onde havíamos assistido o tal do 'filme'). Falamos sobre sonhos e o que eu faria após a minha formatura dali há dois meses.

Dançamos, sentamos, conversamos...Dançamos de novo. E as horas passaram, passaram...E o mundo era belo de novo. Eu me sentia feliz e completo.

- Draco. - chamou Gina, enquanto esperávamos o Zabini fechar a conta no bar, no final da festa. - Lembra quando eu disse que estava pensando em coisas que não deveria? - perguntou, hesitante, segurando forte em minha mão.

- Lembro. - murmurei, apertando sua mão de volta.

- Eu achava que estava me apaixonando por você. - disse ela, olhando para seus próprios pés, tímida.

Sorri de lado. Com minha mão livre levantei seu rosto e puxei-a pelo queixo para bem pertinho de mim. Nos olhamos fixamente. Aquele olhar magnético.

- E agora? - perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Eu precisava ouvir.

- Eu tenho certeza. - sorriu ela, adoravelmente corada.

_Tristemente _

_Fiquei com raiva_

_E partiu meu coração _

_Você é foi tão má comigo _

- Você foi muito má comigo, Senhorita Weasley. - murmurei, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Me fez crer todo esse tempo que eu era um cafajeste nojento... - disse, imitando o tom que ela havia usado, fazendo-a rir.

- Sinto muito por isso, Senhor Malfoy. - gracejou ela, entrando na brincadeira.

- Mas, como eu sou muito bonzinho, vou deixar você se redirmir... - disse, aproximando-a ainda mais de mim.

- E como eu farei isso? - perguntou, aninhando-se em meus braços.

- Eu te amo. - murmurei contra seus cabelos. - Você acha que pode me amar de volta?

Gina não respondeu. E nem foi preciso. A maneira como nossas bocas se encaixaram num beijo desesperado, de quem esperou muito tempo pelo momento certo, línguas enroscadas numa dança frenética e apaixonada, mãos que procuram intensamente e acariciando com carinho...Depois daquele beijo e todas aquelas sensações, nada mais foi preciso.

Respirei fundo. Eu havia conseguido dizer, nem acreditava nisso. Afrouxei o nó da minha gravata.

- Nem foi tão difícil, viu? - riu-se ela do meu nervosismo.

- Porque não foi você que disse primeiro. - murmurei, terrivelmente nervoso.

- Cerveja Amanteigada? - perguntou ela, oferecendo-me um copo antes de acompanhar os outros que já deixavam o bar para embarcar nas carruagens de volta para o castelo.

Bebi de um gole só e beija-a com paixão. Repeti diversas vezes naquele noite o quanto eu a amava. Mais do que qualquer dia eu conseguiria expressar.

Amor e Cerveja Amanteigada. Quem precisa de mais?

_Talvez eu pudesse te encontrar lá _

_Talvez eu pudesse te encontrar lá_

_Eu te encontrei lá. _

N/A: A música que está neste cap é Meet you there do Busted. E as frases sublinhadas foram as que eu mudei e/ou acrescentei, ok?

Nossa gente, eu realmente não esperava tudo isso. O sucesso que teve essa fic. Comecei ela no carnaval desse ano lendo um livro meio bobinho pra minha idade, mas que eu adorei. A idéia veio assim maluca e eu fui escrevendo à lápis numa folha qualquer do meu fichário. Chegando em casa, passei pro computador e a coisa toda foi fluindo. Vários momentos de bloqueio ou até mesmo nervosismo, vendo as pessoas esperando tanto dessa fic. Eu pessoalmente, não achei o final aquilo tudo. Mas, estou com tendinite e também não há mais inspiração para um fim melhor. E sinto muito por isso.

Quero compensar vcs por esse fim xoxo, por isso... Dou duas opções: Um epílogo de alguns anos depois ou então a SEGUNDA TEMPORADA dessa fic, novas situações e conflitos, só que dessa vez sob a perspectiva da Gina, contando sobre sua amizade com Lucy, Luna e Hermione e sobre seu namoro com Draco agora que ele já se formou e ela não. É apenas uma idéia, não sei.

Digam o que vocês acham... Se a escolha for o epílogo, talvez ele saia daqui há umas duas semans (por causa da tendinite) e se a escolha for a segunda temporada, sairá daqui há um mês ou dois (não sei) porque aí eu vou escrevendo aos poucos e posto apenas quando já tiver um bom número de capítulos ou até mesmo ela pronta, para que vocês não tenham que ficar esperando mto pelas atualizações.

Enfim, esse foi uma fic que eu gostei mto de escrever e vou me lembrar dela com mto carinho. Obrigada a todas as pessoas que a acompanharam, que comentaram, que me deram idéias ou palavras de incentivo. Isso significou MUITO para mim. Obrigada mesmo.

um grande beijo, pessoal! XD

ENJOY! XD

OBS: Se vocês gostaram da Pansy nessa história, por favor leiam (e comentem dizendo oq ue acham) de Inenarrável, é uma fic Pansy/Blaise. Porque eu adoooro esse casal! XD

beijo grande gente! ;D


	18. Epílogo

**Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada**

_Inspirado em Amor & Cuba Libre de Álvaro Cardoso Gomes. _

Epílogo

Sentado na cadeira da Sala Comunal da Sonserina vendo a chuva cair lá fora. Um dia extremamente depressivo, (quase) em todos os sentidos. Meu último dia em Hogwarts e isso é meio difícil de imaginar. Uma nostalgia compela, pensando nos poucos mas, com certeza, memoráveis momentos que havia passado ali. Era estranho me imaginar indo para outro 'mundo', um lugar onde eu não estaria protegido pelo castelo e nem sempre tendo meus amigos para me dar reforços sempre que eu precisasse.

E então eu iria para outro lugar, continuar a minha vida com novos sonhos e acontecimentos. Eu conheceria novas pessoas e eu me sentia como um aluno do primeiro ano que acabara de descobrir que podia fazer magia. E isso era estranho, muito estranho.

Não haveria mais a reputação da Sonserina me seguindo para todos os lugares e eu não teria mais Gina na hora dos intervalos segurando na minha mão, como havia me acostumado naquelas últimas semanas de aula.

Um sentimento de perda inevitável tomou conta de mim e tudo que eu pude fazer foi olhar para Zabini e Lucy sentados a minha frente, abraçados e fazer um sinal para descermos a fim de tomar o café da manhã.

Sentamos na mesa da Sonserina e mal tocamos na comida. Lucy também estava triste, talvez não pelos mesmos motivos que eu e Zabini, mas ela sabia que ficaria longe do namorado e de um amigo.

- Oi,gente. - era Potter, juntamente com Lovegood, que vinha pendurada em seu pescoço, com os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura. Depois daquele episódio na festa ninguém mais duvidava de nada. Chegava a ser perfeitamente normal ver Potter com uma garota sempre junto de si.

Levantei juntamente com o casal vinte da Sonserina e acompanhos os outros quatro para fora do Salão Principal. Provavelmente era a última vez que colocaríamos nossos pés naquele jardim que havia sido palco das mais variadas situações e muitas encrencas, diga-se de passagem.

Olhei-o rapidamente observando cada canto e pedacinho de terra (completamente sentimental e meloso), antes de me virar ao sentir pequenas e delicadas mãos ao redor de mim. Eu conhecia aquelas mãos e eu conhecia aquele perfume adocicado.

- Oi, Gin. - murmurei, sorrindo abertamente e apertando-a em meus braços.

- Bom dia. - murmurou ela, indo de encontro aos meus lábios.

Pude observar a cara de desgosto contido de Weasley, não por ser eu a beijar sua irmã, mas por sua irmã estar beijando um cara. A sua irmãzinha caçula e por mais que eu não tivesse nenhuma irmã ou nem nada, eu conseguia imaginar como ele se sentia (mesmo que vagamente, porque era muito bom beijar Gina).

Sentamos na grama, perto do lago. E me senti parte de alguma coisa. Não tinha como explicar. Gina sentada no meio das minhas pernas, com as costas encostando no meu peito numa carícia infantil e gostosa. Lovegood e Potter desajeitados como sempre, sentados um do lado do outros de mãos dadas olhando-se com as faces rubras. Zabini e Lucy perfeitamente aconchegados um no outro trocando sorrisos. Granger e Weasley brigando por uma coisa boba, mas mesmo assim ele mantendo o braço ao redor da cintura dela, e esta, por sua vez, com a cabeça recostada em seu peito. Eu me sentia parte de alguma coisa que estava tendo seu fim, mas mesmo assim era muito bom e eu sabia que não mudaria aquilo por nada.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Gina, dando-me um beijo no queixo.

- Não. - murmurei, sorrindo de lado. - Mas eu vou ficar.

- Gente, lembra aquela vez que o Jamanta quase deu um soco na cara do Cobra? - perguntou Weasley, olhando-me malicioso.

- Ron, isso aconteceu não faz nem dois meses. - murmurou Granger, olhando-o com ar de reprimenda.

- Não tem como esquecer. - riu-se Potter, olhando-me maroto.

- Parecia que ele ia pular no pescoço e não ia mais largar. - continuou Weasley, provavelmente puxando a inconveniência de Zabini.

- E quando o Weasley jurava de pés juntos que a Granger não passava de uma brincadeira pra ele? - murmurei, malicioso. - Nada pessoal, Granger. - sorri.

Ela sorriu também e então olhou para Weasley com um olhar assassino.

- Acho que você se deu mal, Ron. - sorriu Gina, brincalhona. - Quem mandou se meter com o meu namorado.

- Espera só o pai saber que você tá namorando. - rosnou Weasley, olhando-a cinicamente.

- Pode contar. - respondeu minha ruivinha, dando de ombros. - Ele vai adorar o Draco.

Engoli em seco, mas deixaria pra me preocupar com isso mais tarde.

- E quando o Harry era um panaca e não percebia que a garota dos seus sonhos estava na sua frente? - perguntou Lucy, entrando na conversa.

Todos pareceram meio surpresos, menos eu. Lucy sempre tinha suas tiradas, era isso que fazia ela ser...ela.

- Nisso eu concordo plenamente. - murmurou Harry, beijando Lovegood na orelha. - Você é a garota dos meus sonhos. - e dizendo isso beijou-a com paixão, puxando-a para bem perto de si.

Zabini pegou uma pedrinha e atirou contra a barriga de Potter.

- Vamos parar com a pouca vergonha, aí! - riu-se, abraçando ainda mais Lucy.

- Agora você realmente tá parecendo o Jamanta. - disse eu, olhando de um para o outro, maroto. - Das duas, uma: ou vocês tão tendo um caso ou é a convivência mesmo.

E todos caíram na gargalhada enquanto eu saía correndo com dois aspirantes a assassinos correndo atrás de mim pelo jardim.

A noite foi a minha formatura sob os olhares orgulhosos de meus pais e principalmente, sob o olhar de Gina. O único olhar que me impulsionava a seguir sempre em frente. E dançar com ela em meus braços a noite toda é uma das coisas que eu mais me lembro e depois deixando-a em frente a porta de seu dormitório com um beijo de boa noite em seus lábios.

Depois disso são poucas as coisas de que eu lembro, porque tudo o que eu sei é que eu bebi muito. MUITO MESMO.

Os quatro amigos inseparáveis, Quatrolho, Jamanta, Cobra e Bagulhão com suas bebedeiras e filosofias sobre o amor pela última vez dentro da Sala Precisa.

Eu acabei de escrever esse epílogo. E sim, ficou bem curtinho mesmo, propositalmente. Eu não queria algo muito comprido, porque senão era capaz de eu começar a fazer mais história. heuhiuehiueieeh

O decidido então foi fazer os dois, já que meio que empatou as decisões. Fiz o epílogo e vou fazer a SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Mas, como vocês realmente gostaram do Draco narrando, ele vai continuar sendo o personagem principal e com ele na narração. E talvez eu faça umas partes da Gina narrando. Não sei.

A segunda temporada vai ser quando Draco vai para a academia de aurores juntamente com Harry e Hermione. Rony vira goleiro de um time de Quadribol famoso, Luna vai trabalhar na revista O pasquim junto e Blaise vai trabalhar na empresa do pai, que vende vassouras. Enquanto Lucy e Gina continuam em Hogwarts, Lucy no sexto ano e Gina no último.

Bom, é isso.

Um grande beijo gente e até a volta!

OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS, CARINHO, ATENÇÃO, AJUDA, SUGESTÕES E AFINS!

EU AGRADEÇO MEEEEEEEEESMO!

ENJOY! XD


End file.
